


we give in

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat is a secret sewing master, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Slow-ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>National City is starting to accept the fact that superheros are part of the city’s culture, hence the arrival of the first annual event to make people more aware of their presence – National City’s Annual Heroes Gala. Supergirl is invited, but in an effort to reduce the risk of her being identified, she needs a plus one that can take some of the attention off her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who loves fake dating? Apparently a lot of people, including myself.

 

Every now and then, Kara liked to pretend to be human. Of course she still had her powers, but making her way to work using public transport instead of flying was a different kind of exhilarating. She got to take her time and slow down, pretend like the weight of National City wasn’t on her shoulders and stare out the windows of the bus at the scenery from ground level. She got to smile at everyone and know it would make their day a little bit better, she was genuinely happy where she was.

Knowing that she could make a difference without donning the cape made her life seem a lot more balanced, living two different lives. Over the past month, bridges had formed that connected the two lives in the form of friends, Winn and James. Alex was also quite invested in Kara’s life at CatCo, needing gossip because there was none at the DEO.

_“Kara! Come on, I need some watercooler gossip because we don’t even have watercoolers in this goddamn cave!” Alex groaned over the phone._

_“You are_ ridiculous _.”_

Kara had caved and given Alex some rather juicy gossip about Lucy being caught checking out Cat’s ass during a morning meeting. She also checked it out but she wasn’t going to tell Alex that.

She had been questioning everything. James and her hadn’t worked out because she felt like James wanted to hold all the power in the relationship, even if they’d only been on a small handful of dates and weren’t ever really official. Kara had realised during that time that her heart no longer beat strongly for the photographer, but instead for the CEO, and she had no idea what to do.

Taking the elevator up to the 40th floor, she wondered what kind of day she’d have. Sometimes Winn would take her up on a bet, on how many ‘outings’ she would have that day. It was all in good fun, and it made going out as Supergirl a bit more interesting, even if it was extremely interesting in the first place.

Heading towards her desk, she glanced inside Cat’s office to see her already there. She put down her bag, heading in with a latte after giving it a short shot of heat vision hidden from civilian eyes. She pushed in through the glass door, “good morning Miss Grant!” She placed the latte down on her desk, hearing the tell-tale sound of the shaky metal mail cart as it entered the bullpen. “I’ll go and fetch the mail,” she rushed back out, grabbing a collection of letters bound together by elastic band. She pulled it off and left it around her wrist, handing the letters to Cat. No large packages, so no need to check for anthrax or anything else dangerous.

After getting the nod of approval from Cat, Kara headed back out to her desk, putting in an order for lunch and going about the day as usual. Cat was having a more laid back day, with only two meetings to attend. Kara knew that staying late was a high possibility, and was slightly excited for it.

Cat took the letters from Kara, giving her a vague nod to leave her alone. She sat back, opening the letters one by one. A letter from a senior editor (Cat was sure she had noted in a recent memo that communications within the company were to be limited to digital messages, emails etc. to reduce paper usage), one from Carter’s school about an upcoming excursion, a few more from finance and legal but the last letter in the pile caught her attention. It was addressed to Supergirl as if the hero lived inside CatCo, which wasn’t necessarily incorrect.  Cat wasn’t stupid, and knew that her very own ‘ordinary’ assistant Kara Danvers was the hero in question despite the various lengths Kara had gone to make her think that she wasn’t.

She tore open the letter, and found out that it was an invitation to ‘National City’s Annual Heroes Gala’. Where was her invitation? Was being the most powerful person in National City not good enough to be a hero? Her brow furrowed and she looked out to her unsuspecting assistant, seeing her typing away on her tablet. She needed to get into this Gala.

It was in a week, so she had plenty of time to figure out her options and find a way to get into the Gala. It would be the scoop of the century, seeing all the super-powered people of National City in one spot at the same time.

“Kiera!” She watched as Kara scrambled from her seat at the sharp intake of breath before she yelled out for the girl. She had to give this letter to James to pass it on to Supergirl, she had to keep pretending that she didn’t know Kara was the hero.

“Yes Miss Grant?” Kara almost dropped her tablet, Cat didn’t understand how this girl could be Supergirl and also be the clumsiest person she’d ever met.

“Get me Olsen, I have something for him.”

She watched Kara race off to get her friend, and between Kara leaving and James arriving, Cat had found an unopened envelope and re-sealed the letter with the address and recipient peeking out from the plastic window.

Cat looked up as James walked in the office, looking apprehensive. “Kara said you had something for me?” He stepped up to her desk, taking the envelope Cat held out to him. “What’s this?”

“It appears to be for Supergirl at this address. I wasn’t aware that we took fan-mail.” Cat waved a hand dismissively, “I suppose it’s up to you to deliver it to her.” With a look Cat had James walking obediently back out of the office with letter in hand. Cat could only imagine what the gala would be like, all these heroes with powers beyond belief gathered in one spot for hours on end.

She wondered if Kara would take a plus one to the gala, and if it would be either Olsen or that kid called Whip or something. Perhaps Kara would take a relative, her cousin would certainly fit right in with the crowd. Thinking about family members shifted her focus to Carter and this ‘excursion’ he was going on. Reading further into it, it looked like the excursion was an overnight affair, on the very same day of the gala. Cat’s eyebrows rose, it seemed like the gala was just calling out her name at this point.

A notification on her laptop screen indicated new layouts were being printed, and moments later Kara waltzed into the office with them in hand. She took them, “I’ll look at these later on,” she glanced up at the girl, ignoring how her stomach flipped at the look in Kara’s eyes, anticipation, “I expect you to stick around for that.” There it was, that beaming megawatt smile.

“Definitely Miss Grant.”

The evening was spent mostly in silence, but it was comfortable. Kara’s presence was comforting. Cat’s knowledge that the girl sitting close to her was Supergirl made her feel safe and like they were anything but employer and employee.

 

* * *

 

Kara looked over the letter that James had delivered to her towards the end of the day, now in the comfort of her own apartment with Alex by her side. “Have you seen this Alex?” She asked, handing the letter to her sister. She was almost bouncing on the spot, clutching at a pillow trying to contain her excitement. “A gala! For heroes! Wow, I can just imagine what the night will be like… meeting all these other inspiring people.”

“You can’t go.” Alex folded the letter back up, turning on the couch to face Kara. She watched as her sister’s face fell, confused. “God knows who will be there, it probably won’t be just super-powered people like you Kara. There is such a thing as a ‘plus one’.”

“It’ll be fine Alex; I can handle myself.” Kara huffed, frowning.

“I know that, but it’s not worth the risk, you could be identified. Kara your disguise is a pair of glasses and a strategic hairstyle. It’s as effective as a nose job, they’ll be able to put two and two together. That scar above your eyebrow isn’t doing you any favours either.” Alex thought the risk was too great, if anyone figured out Kara’s human identity a lot of lives would be at risk – especially Kara’s friends and family.

She gave up arguing, deciding to let Alex have this one. “If only it was a masquerade party.” Kara grumbled, standing up and grabbing a tub of ice-cream from the fridge, digging in with one of her biggest spoons. “Do you not know that facial recognition exists? Someone could freeze-frame some footage of me and find out exactly who I am. I’ve seen Winn do it too many times to count when going up against the villain of the week.” She stared at Alex, eating a big scoop of ice-cream.

Alex sighed, standing up and going to her. “Remember what you told me about Cat saying that people like to imagine that a superhero could be standing in their midst, without them even knowing it?” At Kara’s nod she continued, “…that place will be full of journalists, reporters, people trained in the art of _observation_ and telling people what they observe no matter what,” she leaned against the counter, “despite the media being full of lies these days, this wouldn’t be one of them.”

Kara had to give it to her, Alex made a lot of sense. She had a few distinctive features that up close could easily give her away. She’d met a lot of heroes in her Kara Danvers attire that she knew were attending, which complicated things. An idea popped up, an eyebrow raised as she put down the ice-cream tub. She looked to Alex who was looking at her, mirroring the eyebrow-raise.

“What.” Alex knew that look too well, Kara had an idea. “Out with it then.”

She smiled, lips curling up. “I need a plus one. Someone who can take some of the attention off Supergirl. People won’t bother looking up close if I’m not by myself.”

Alex pursed her lips in thought, considering the option. She shook her head, not accepting it as a viable option. “It’s too dangerous Kara. If you weren’t heavily tied to a _secret_ government organisation, I might consider it as a good idea. But you are, and it could open up a can of worms on a _whole_ other level.”

She frowned, putting away the ice-cream in defeat. “I can’t just not go. It’s the _National City_ Heroes Gala. The first one of its kind. I’m pretty much the public face of National City’s hero scene. I’ll be berated in the media for not attending.” She threw a pointed look at Alex, because she knew better than her sister about the media’s power, the hold it had over Supergirl rivalled that of the hold the DEO had on her.

After a moment of charged silence, Alex shrugged, “I can’t tell you what to do, at least I tried. That’s what sisters are for Kara, giving advice. Good, safe, precautionary advice. That you should definitely follow. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that she left Kara’s apartment, and Kara stood in the middle of the space, chewing at her bottom lip and trying to think of an option that would satisfy the media _and_ the DEO.

Maybe if she took Alex she would shut up about it and actually enjoy herself, especially being there acting as Supergirl’s security detail. Kara laughed a little imagining Alex sticking her hand out to keep people from coming too close.

Heading back into CatCo for work the next day Kara didn’t feel so cheerful. There would be a lot more Sunny Danvers smiles if there had been no objection to her attending a gala. All she could do for now was grin and bear it.

Dropping down into the seat behind her desk heavily, she opened her emails and an IM showed up from Clark. She smiled, opening it up. It always cheered her up to talk with her cousin, and his messages always came at a perfect time, it was like he knew when Kara wasn’t feeling 100%. She glanced over to James’ office, wondering if maybe he was giving Clark a heads up if Kara seemed off.

C: _Heard about that gala thing, are you going?_

K: Alex says it’s a bad idea. That people could figure out who I am.

C: _Sounds like Alex. She makes a good point, what about that thing Cat said?_

K: I told her what Cat said! Didn’t change her mind.

C: _Oh well, you have your moments Kara. Moments of ‘doing whatever the hell I want’._

K: And whatever the hell I want is to go to this gala.

C: _Haha, ooh- got an emergency. Talk later cuz!_

K: I told you to stop calling me that! Enjoy :)

She closed the window and went back to her emails, sorting through Cat’s schedule and adding meetings in for the next week. She winced at how busy the next Monday was looking and managed to find a slot to get Cat’s masseuse in for an hour at the end of the day.

It didn’t take long for the initial happiness that talking with Clark gave her to wear off. She shoved the upset part of her back behind closed doors and got back to work. It was easy to get lost in the work, following Cat around the building to various meetings and scribbling down the noteworthy bits. She knew that Cat loved the little witty marks she would make about the board members in the margins of her notes, and it always sent a thrill through her to see Cat smile, knowing she’d done that.

Afternoon became evening rather quickly, and Kara found herself sitting with Cat in her office again, looking over layouts. She watched Cat, who had a pen dangling from her lips, juggling three layout sheets between two hands. She couldn’t stop staring at that pen. Her breath hitched every time it looked like that pen would fall.

She jumped as Cat shoved a sheet in her face, mumbling something at her through the pen. It took Kara a moment to piece together the words, “What do I think?” Cat grunted her affirmation and she held up the sheet, looking over the page. She tilted her head, frowning. “Change the font. There are so many colours on this page and without jeopardising that, a sans-serif font would make it that little bit easier on the eyes.”

She looked to Cat, watching her pull the pen from between her lips in a way that could only be described as _sinfully_. Only Cat could make pens sinful. “I see where you’re coming from.” She took the page back, making a note of it. “Better, Kiera.”

Cat didn’t bother noting that Kara sounded like something was on her mind. She wasn’t her eager, cheerful self. Not tonight at least. Kara had been rubbing her the wrong way all day, and Cat could finally put a word to Kara’s behaviour. Grumpy. Kara Danvers was grumpy and Cat wanted to find out what.

“Kara,” the correct use of her name caught her attention, “something is bothering you. Don’t think I don’t notice.”

Kara looked over to Cat, hesitating. “I-I’m fine, Miss Grant,” she shook it off and smiled at Cat reassuringly, “it’s been a long day. Working here with you is a good distraction.”

“From what? Aching shoulders? Stiff fingers? Running out of scoops? Maybe those are just my own problems.” Cat’s voice was low, it always tended to be when she was voicing something personal. Rarely did she ever voice her own problems, she usually just dealt with them on her own. “Surely you’ve heard of it by now, the National City Heroes Gala.” Those words seemed to hit a nerve in Kara, watching her assistant’s face morph into a look of… disappointment? Upset? Cat stood abruptly, placing her hands on her hips and staring out at her balcony, determination painted thick on her features. “I have to get into that gala. I’m surprised I wasn’t invited, I branded Supergirl after all, and I am the most powerful person in National City.”

“They should’ve named it the National City Super-powers Gala if they wanted to keep you out.” Kara grumbled, but Cat went on.

“I need to get into that Gala,” Cat argued, “by any means necessary. Kiera you are the best assistant I’ve ever had.” She put up her hand when Kara opened her mouth to speak, “Take the compliment, they don’t come often. Yes, the best, and your input is valued in this matter. How would I, a person with a name that holds so much weight, get into a gala of such high prestige?”

Kara frowned, shutting her mouth. She looked up at Cat, having no idea what to say to make her feel better. She settled instead for grumbling “Take Supergirl,” sarcasm dripping from both words. Despite her not meaning it, the phrase had Cat’s posture changing instantly. Kara knew that look, Cat had an idea.

She watched as Cat walked around her desk and sat down, picking up the phone and calling James. She listened in on the call, James picking up in under three rings.

“Olsen. I need to set up a meeting with Supergirl, and it needs to be between now and 5 days’ time.” Cat snapped, sitting back in her chair and twirling a pair of her glasses in her free hand absentmindedly.

James sounded hesitant on the other end of the call, “I’ll… I can try my best Miss Grant, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

“You’ve only let me down a handful of times, and none of them had to do with Supergirl so I trust you can sort this out without any complications.” Cat hung up on him, smirking.

“Miss Grant?” Kara squeaked, adjusting her glasses, her heart beating faster. She knew Cat was going to use her to get into the gala, and she kind of wanted to let it happen. Alex would kill her. She decided that she didn’t care.

Cat shifted her gaze to her assistant, “Thank you for your input Kara, I will be going to that gala with Supergirl. I will waltz through the front door, all thanks to you. And Supergirl, of course.”

Kara winced, because she was both of those people. She slumped back into the comfortable cushions, thinking about how it would solve her plus one problem – even if it was in a really strange way. If Cat didn’t use Supergirl, she probably would have found someone else able to escort her in. She found that she couldn’t stand the idea of Cat going to that gala with anyone else. Seeing Cat on the arm of another hero, another person that didn’t know her as well as Kara knew her… she didn’t want that to happen.

She made her way home, taking the bus. She gripped at her bag as she sat by the window, watching the streetlights go by. Her phone started ringing and she saw it was James calling, and knew immediately what the topic of conversation was going to be.

“Hey James.”

“Hey yourself, so Cat called me…” James began, but Kara cut him off because she didn’t want a recap of the event that she had been present at.

“Yeah, I was there.” She sighed, staring down at her bag and fiddling with one of the zippers. “Cat wants to meet; she’s going to use me to get into the gala.”

“You say that as if you’ve already made up your mind. You’re seriously going to take her?”

“Not sure yet in what capacity, but yes. James, I can’t let her go with someone else. She’d be the safest with me, and I won’t let her ruin the night. I’m going to set down some ground rules.” She spoke with determination, like she could pump herself up to it. Giving orders to Cat Grant wasn’t easy, and frankly it scared her half to death.

“I assume Alex doesn’t know. Or if she does… she’s not the happiest about it.”

“You’d be right.” Kara smiled, “I’ll tell her when it’s too close to the event to stop me.”

James let out a low laugh, knowing that going against Alex’s wishes wasn’t an easy feat. Almost as difficult as getting Cat to follow orders. Alex’s soft spot for her sister was the one difference. “Good luck Kara.”

“Thanks James, I’ll need it.” She ended the call and hopped off the bus at her stop, walking the two blocks to her apartment. She took the stairs, using a tiny bit of levitation to skip four steps at a time. She unlocked her door, stepping inside and snipping the lock. She dropped her back, took off her glasses and pulled her hair down. Stepping out of her shoes and immediately went for the fridge, pulling out an entire pizza and heating it up. Tonight was a day off, and she really needed it. Kara didn’t think she could focus going out there tonight with so much else on her mind.

Kicking back on the couch with a hot pizza and new episodes of Blindspot, she tried to focus on just relaxing and enjoying herself instead of mulling over all the what-ifs and tricky situations that could arise from taking Cat to the gala.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting after a long Friday filled with hard work at CatCo, and Kara felt the pressure of the event getting stronger and stronger because it was on Monday. She had been stressing over the fact that she was purposefully betraying her sister’s wishes but it was something she wanted to do. She felt like a rebel and secretly she loved it.

Flying towards CatCo after changing into her Supergirl regalia, Kara could only imagine how this would turn out. She knew that Cat would be snarky because she hadn’t shown up earlier. Cat would always hide her insecurity behind sharp wit and intellectual banter. She loved that about her, how her best defence was offence, her words like bullets fired from a gun with the power to destroy even the strongest of people.

Landing on the balcony next to Cat as she nursed a glass of bourbon as the sun went down, casting an orange glow on all the high-rises in the heart of the city, Kara leaned against the railing beside her.

“Supergirl.” Cat mused, “I was beginning to think the only super thing about you was your lateness.”

Bingo.

Kara smiled at that, “Good to see you too, Miss Grant.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, turning to face Cat with her whole body. The sun made the crest on her suit stand out.

Cat huffed and threw back the rest of her drink, setting the glass down.

“You’re doing this just to get in?” Kara asked. “Think I would be so kind as to take you as my ‘plus one’?”

“Of course, seeing as I branded you it must be expected that I attend.” The ‘with you’ went unsaid as Cat glanced towards her, taking her in as her form was basked in the orange glow of the sunset. Cat cursed her heart as it sped up, knowing it would give her inner emotions away.

She heard Cat’s heart speed up and it only made her smile wider noticing the effect her presence had on her mentor. “You know there have to be ground rules, right?” She pressed, moving a little closer to Cat and hearing her heart jump again. She could listen to that strong rhythm for hours on end. “No cameras, no recorders. It’s a gala – not a junket. Not an opportunity for you to interview all the super-powered attendees.” She was surprised at the steadiness of her own voice, needing it now more than ever because she was giving Cat _orders._

She only got an exasperated sigh in response. “Only you could boss me around.” Cat raised an eyebrow, “I accept. However, I will write an article about the evening based on my experiences. May I ask for quotes, your highness?”

Kara tried not to snort at that, being called a highness. The thought took her back to roleplaying as princesses with Alex in her younger years. She nodded, “I can allow that.”

“Okay. The dress code is formal. I’m assuming you have nothing fitting for a date of mine and you’re definitely not wearing the costume.” Cat appraised her, tapping an index finger against pursed lips as Kara fell apart at her words.

“Date? A _date_ of _yours_?” She wheezed, “W-what!?”

Cat smirked. “Yes, a date. We will attend as a couple. If you won’t allow me to be my journalistic self at this gala, we’ll stir up the press ourselves. People will love it – I can see the headlines. The most powerful people in National City couple up!” She spread her hands against the skyline, as if reading it right there in lights. “Sales and traffic will go through the roof.”

“M-Miss Grant!” Kara whined, “It’s… a terrible idea!” It was a great idea, but Alex would kill her slowly instead of quickly if it happened.

“Trust you to not know how this could change the conversation. This is final, we’ll be going together as a couple.” Cat snapped at her, her heart once again betraying her.

Kara could hear how this was affecting Cat. The woman was set in her ways and she couldn’t take it back. She had to go with Cat… as her date. “Should’ve taken my cousin.” She grumbled, stepping away and taking a moment to think.

Going as a couple would mean they had to act as a couple. Hold hands, maybe kiss. On the cheek? Would that suffice? She had no idea. Cat wasn’t one to hold back usually. She was go big or go home. The thought of acting couple-y with Cat made her heart flutter in strange ways. Paired with the previous realisation that she couldn’t bare seeing Cat at the gala with anyone else on her arm, Kara figured it out. She had a crush on Cat Grant. She thought it had been a small crush all those months ago, but now it was something bigger and it kept growing. Especially since Cat said that they were to go as a couple.

She was dead, well and truly. This charade would only drag her further down into the hole. The thrill that came with pretending to be Cat’s date… it set her on fire. Contrary to the advice that her subconscious was throwing at her, to abort and to fly far away, she agreed.

“Okay.” Kara nodded, turning on her heel to face Cat who was staring at her thoughtfully. “Fine, we’ll go to the gala. As a…. a couple.” She could only hope the orange light from the sunset was hiding the flush on her cheeks.

Cat admired the girl as she had her back turned to her. She could almost sense it, that she was waging a war within herself. Part of her hoped, deep inside, that she would accept. Being on the arm of such a beautiful, powerful woman was a chance she wouldn’t ever have hoped to get. Here it was, right in front of her. Her golden ticket. She smirked, Kara’s hair was as golden as the darned thing – even more so in the light of the sunset. It made being on the balcony… almost a romantic affair. All she needed was some candles and light music, perhaps some champagne. When Kara turned and accepted, she let out a breath she didn’t even know that she’d been holding.

“Good. Now, back on the subject of attire. The timing of this visit is actually decent, seeing as tomorrow is Saturday. We can go out and find you a suitable outfit. I have a suit in mind for myself, and a dress for you that will match. Meet me at my penthouse tomorrow morning, around 10.” She stepped closer to Kara, twirling a lock of golden hair around her finger. “I’ll get in touch with my stylist too, we’ll clean you up.”

Kara was blushing even harder, watching Cat step into her space like that and play with her hair. It sent a delightful shiver through her. She closed her eyes, much like times in the office when Cat would adjust her collar absentmindedly while lecturing at her. “Yes, Miss Grant.” She whispered, daring to close her eyes and see the fire dwelling in Cat’s.

She had to force herself to step back and push off the balcony, lingering in the air a moment to see Cat standing on the balcony, bathed in a beautiful light. It made her glow and seem even more powerful than she already was. Even with her fist closed tight around Kara’s heart. She smiled and flew off towards home, muttering words of confidence to herself.

A phone call what something she didn’t expect to come home to. Caller ID told her it was Winn, and she couldn’t turn down hearing from one of her best friends. “Hey Winn, what’s up?”

“Kara! I found out about that gala for heroes! You’re going, right?” He sounded so excited, and Kara expected nothing less. When it came to fanboys, Winn was the biggest.

She laughed softly, heading towards her bedroom. “Yeah, against Alex’s wishes. She thinks it’ll blow my cover. My disguise isn’t very elaborate after all.” She sat on the bed, pushing off her boots unceremoniously. She threw them aside, unclipping the cape and folding it up.

“Are you taking anyone with you? I assume you’re allowed to bring a plus one, it’s not like anyone has the power to deny a super-powered person from bringing someone.” He sounded nervous, and Kara really didn’t want to tell him the truth but it was better than lying.

She took a breath, “Well… yeah I am taking someone.” She fell backwards into the sheets, staring at the ceiling. “It’s not… well it’s a stunt. Publicity stunt. Cat suggested-”

“Cat!?” Winn yelped. “You’re taking Cat? That is… wow. She wanted… to go with you? Does she know you’re…”

“No, no. She… James set up the meeting with Supergirl, I saw her just then. She just sprung it on me! She asked me to be… to be her date!” She could feel her face heating up, a flush covering her cheeks and dipping down her neck. “Winn, you can’t tell anyone. Especially Alex.”

He couldn’t believe it, right in front of him all this time. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he’d seen without really seeing. The looks shared between her and Cat. Kara had said it was a stunt but he knew there was something going unsaid. “Okay, yeah. Don’t worry Kara. You know… dating Cat makes more sense than dating James. You’re equal, both powerful women. I can see why she wanted to do this, the public will go insane.” He managed to laugh it off.

“Really? I mean… yeah I guess I can see that.” She winced, knowing that it sounded like she really wanted this. Part of her did. “Anyway I have to go out with Cat tomorrow and go shopping for something to wear. She won’t let me wear the suit.”

“Yeah, it’d be good for the public to see Supergirl in clothes other than the suit. Show them that you’re like them in that way. That you can blend in. Do you think she’ll go off and leave you during the gala to interview everyone?” He asked, knowing that was something Cat would very likely do.

She snorted softly, kicking off the skirt. “Yeah, that’s why I made a deal with her. She can come, but no recorders or cameras. No interviewing people. I allowed her to get quotes though, she’ll write an article about the event after.”

Winn hummed his approval, “I’d make sure there are low-key x-ray machines in the place so Cat doesn’t try and sneak something in.”

“Of course you would. I can’t really clue in the DEO without alerting Alex. They’d probably cuff me and lock me away for the duration of it. I’ll just… have to attend and they’ll get to find out that way.” She put the phone on speaker and pulled off the top, changing into sweatpants and an old run-down shirt from her childhood that she’d grown into.

“I can try. Good luck with tomorrow, and the gala. I’ll keep my eye on the news for you.”

“Thanks Winn, you’re the best.” She hung up, putting her phone on charge and grabbing her watercolours. She moved to the living room and set up her easel by the window, painting the skyline to calm her nerves.

Thinking about going into this whole publicity stunt stressed Kara out for many reasons. Painting the outline of all the high-rises in view from her apartment window, she listed them out to herself.

  1. She really, _really_ liked Cat.
  2. She was pretty sure that Cat didn’t feel the same way, but was letting Cat use her.
  3. Alex would definitely find out – and kill her.
  4. (Alex won’t kill her but a boring protective sister lecture is just as bad)
  5. Going out as Supergirl but dressed in civilian wear was an untested experiment that could open so many cans of worms.



 

* * *

 

Cat took the Saturday morning to set up the driver that would be taking her and Kara shopping. She didn’t need to see the girl to know that she would show up in costume. It was a conscious decision to make sure where they were going had a back entrance. If she could reduce the amount of cameras on them during this shopping trip, it would make her and Kara feel much more at ease about the whole situation.

She couldn’t do anything about the fact that shops had windows looking in, but she had to do _something_. She wanted to make Kara feel comfortable, take the focus off the fact that they were attending as a couple as much as possible.

When Kara showed up at 10am precisely on her balcony, she steeled herself for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening the doors and letting her in. “Supergirl, glad you could make it. I have the transportation organised so if you’re ready we can go.”

“Miss Grant, hey.” Kara smiled, seeing the woman who had been on her mind for the past 16 hours dressed in jeans and a buttoned blouse. The outfit was something she had never seen on Cat before, and she definitely couldn’t stop the blush that creeped up her neck. “Do you mind if I just… use the bathroom before we go?” She began heading towards the toilet almost forgetting that Supergirl had never been to Cat’s penthouse before – well, inside at least. She turned back, “Which way?” She asked quietly, watching Cat point in the right direction.

She smiled sheepishly, feeling better about asking and being polite than using x-ray vision to explain that she knew where the bathroom was. She went down the hall, admiring the photos of Cat and Carter together, a picture of Cat with her family – presumably before the relationship with her mother crashed and burned.

Cat moved to the open living space, grabbing her purse. She made sure she had everything she needed, just to distract herself until Kara returned. The girl seemed to be the one constant in her thoughts lately. Hopefully getting into the zone of choosing an outfit for the gala would take her mind off it all. She hated when she lied to herself, but she decided it was better for Kara right now if she ignored what she felt. She couldn’t place all the burden of her feelings on her young employee, the legal backlash if anyone found out would be enough to topple her off the throne.

At the thought that Kara could be the undoing of her she moved to the bar and poured a large glass of bourbon, taking large sips. She was so engrossed with lubricating her throat that she didn’t hear the tell-tale whoosh of the cape from behind her.

Kara returned to find Cat at the bar drinking much more than the usual visit to the bar called for. “Miss Grant?” She approached Cat from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder hesitantly. She felt the warmth of her boss from beneath the blouse, filling her hand and consequently her body with warmth and her stomach with Kryptonian butterflies. “Is something wrong?”

The tone of her voice only helped the pleasant burn of the bourbon settle in her stomach. She sounded so soft, and it only made her think of holding Kara in her arms and listening to her just… talk. For hours on end. She tried not to show how much she was affected, turning around to face the girl. “No.” Cat snapped, a little too harshly and it showed on Kara’s face. “Sorry, no. Just needed some liquid courage. You may not think it but the amount of paparazzi that come after me… is unnerving. But I’m fine. I can handle myself.”

“I’m Supergirl, Miss Grant. There’ll be a lot more than usual from what I’ve observed before. But I can protect you.” Kara stated, with all the confidence in the world that she could protect the woman who had come to mean so much to her.

“My hero.” Cat remarked, the words dripping with sarcasm. “The car is waiting, we should go.” She grabbed her bag and walked out with Kara, heading down the elevator to the garage and slipping into the backseat of the car waiting for them.

“It makes sense.” Kara noted, slipping in beside Cat and pulling her seatbelt on. She smiled, looking to Cat to see the confusion on her face. “Taking a car instead of flying with me. As much as it’s fun… it would only lure more people to wherever we land. A car is a subtler approach.”

She thought Kara was playing with her, intentionally planting thoughts into her head and making the whole setup process much harder than it should be. She could only imagine what it would be like to be held in Kara’s arms, flying through the air and placing all her trust in her otherworldly assistant. “Yes, a conscious press-avoidance decision.” She mused, fiddling with her bag as they drove through the streets towards the boutique she had decided to book out.

Kara fidgeted a little, holding the cape in her lap to reduce the amount of creasing that sitting in a car would do to it. She knew what she was getting into, and just hoped that Cat couldn’t read her like an open book. So many of her friends had told her that she was a terrible liar. She was also terrible at trying to read people herself, unless they were close. She considered herself close to Cat, yet she was so unreadable. Whether Cat really didn’t know who she was, or if she knew and made a decision to go along with the lie, Kara couldn’t tell. She could only trust that taking Cat as her date to the gala would take some of the attention off her and further secure her identity.

“So… we haven’t really had any time to talk about what will happen during the event.” Kara began, “I’d like to know… what is expected of me, as a ‘date’.” She made air quotations with her fingers but winced afterwards.

Cat smirked, “As my ‘date’,” she copied Kara’s air quotations mockingly, “I expect you to be okay with PDA, but keep it PG for god’s sake.”

The mention of PDA had Kara’s cheek aflame, blushing much harder than usual. “L-Like… kissing?” Kara tried not to wince at how her voice had gone up a few octaves almost effectively turning her into a chipmunk.

The older woman smiled, nodding. “Honestly,” she almost went for ‘Kiera’ because those two words were often paired together, “Supergirl I don’t expect more than on the cheek. From what I’ve seen so far you wouldn’t survive it. Cheeks so red one would expect you to explode.” She took a moment, looking the girl up and down. It was a really bad idea. “We could work on that.” _Careful what you wish for, Grant._ She sighed, looking out the window to distract herself from her quickening heart rate, leaving a very flustered Kara to simmer in silence.

Arriving at the boutique was a lot more low-key than expected, and in part Kara was grateful for it. Cat was being nice, and consciously thinking about what they both needed instead of caring for her own needs. She realised that maybe through this experience she would get to see a different side of Cat. She couldn’t stop thinking that all of it was highly inappropriate, but it would only be that way if she was dating Cat as Kara Danvers and not Supergirl. Still, she couldn’t stop thinking about all the reasons that made dating Cat seem like a good thing. They knew each other so well, and their dynamic just worked. Both kinds, as an assistant and as a CatCo branded superhero.

She followed Cat into the store, smiling at the store assistant who was there to help them. “Good morning Cat, Supergirl.” The woman was so humble and kind and Kara could already tell that without being in the store five seconds. She felt instantly relaxed by the fact the store was emptied for them, and by Cat’s eyes catching hers and seeing the nervousness hidden within. She tilted her head slightly, wondering why Cat was nervous.

“Good morning Leah, thank you for clearing the store out for us on such short notice.” Cat could feel Kara step closer to her, standing just behind her. She reached back for Kara’s hand _definitely_ not because she wanted to, and immediately felt a warm strong hand wrap itself in hers. Her heart went off on its own tangent for a moment.

“Of course, anything for our best customer. Come this way.” Kara held onto Cat’s hand, unwilling to let go even if there was no reason to be holding hands. She wouldn’t tell a soul, but she really wanted to just hold Cat’s hands and study them, the hands that had built an empire and held so many stories.

Kara saw when they entered the room how many racks of clothes there were. About twenty times the amount she had in her bedroom. She looked around with wide eyes, noticing most of them were only dresses.

Leah pulled a few racks to the forefront of the large room, almost every wall had a mirror on it. “Did you have anything in mind?” She asked Cat, and Kara wondered if this was Cat’s version of a candy store.

Cat pursed her lips, going to one of the racks and thumbing through it. “I was thinking… something navy for Supergirl. Take elements of her costume and take it to the next level. God knows she needs it.” Kara huffed as Cat took a stab at her and moved to the elegant looking loveseat, sitting down.

She watched as Leah found a rack from behind a partition wall that held mostly navy garments. Cat’s eyes lit up and she moved over to it, looking through. “I suggest this piece,” Leah took a dress off the rack, holding it up. “Simple like the shape of the Supergirl outfit, you can taper the waist with a belt – gold like the waist of the costume.” Cat took the dress, holding it up next to Kara.

She nodded, “Go try this on.” Kara took the dress and moved to one of the cubicles. She didn’t expect it to be so large, with its own lounge chair and one wall was all mirror. She changed fast, leaving the suit inside and pulling on the dress. She walked back out and all eyes were on her. She blushed, clasping her hands in front of her.

“While that is certainly an improvement, it doesn’t feel right.” Cat stated bluntly, “Too… old fashioned.” She looked up at Kara, “I know what you’re thinking. Do _not_ voice that thought.”

Kara snorted softly, covering her mouth, eyes wide. She smiled, giggling softly. “What are you going to wear Miss Grant?” She asked quietly, moving to sit down next to Cat on the loveseat.

“In order to match you, a white suit with a navy shirt. White heels.” She looked to the younger girl, she could almost see Kara imagining it. “I already have the outfit sorted so we only have to deal with you.”

“Okay, I suppose that makes everything easier.” She chewed at her bottom lip, watching as Cat returned to the rack to look at other options. “Is the outfit here? So we could stand together?” She asked, definitely not asking because she wanted to see Cat in a tailored suit.

Cat nodded and picked out a few dresses, shoving them in Kara’s direction. She changed into each one but every time she came out of the changing room she got a scowl, a frown, or something in-between.

After the 20th dress received a negative reaction from Cat, Kara sighed and changed into her Supergirl outfit. She walked back out, sitting down next to her. “Either you find a dress that you know will work, or I’ll just go out by myself and find something.”

“You will do no such thing.” Cat stood, walking to a different rack. She found a navy dress and held it up, looking it up and down. She looked to Kara, narrowing her eyes. She had thought that this particular piece wouldn’t suit Kara’s figure. Thinking again, Cat thought it might be exactly the thing they needed. “This one.” She watched as Kara stood and took it from her, almost dragging herself back into the changing room.

She pulled on the dress, reached around to do the zip but found she couldn’t. She blushed, thinking maybe that was a good sign. “Can I… get some help?” She called out, trying to stop the shakiness in her voice.

She heard an exasperated sigh, “What’s wrong Supergirl?” It sounded like Cat had been waiting close outside the dressing room.

“I seem to be… having a-a problem with the zipper.” It took exactly a second for Cat to pull the curtain aside and slip inside behind her. She tried not to squeak when she felt a warm hand at her lower back slowly drag the zipper up her back to rest at the base of her neck. Her hair stood on end, her heart raced. She took a deep breath, feeling Cat linger for a moment before leaving her. She looked in the mirror at herself, gasping softly at the blush on her cheeks.

She took deep breaths, calming down. She pulled the curtain back and stepped out, hearing Leah and Cat gasp, Cat’s heart kick into gear. It was the right dress if Cat’s gasp and elevated heartbeat was any indication.

Cat shook her head, “Perfect.” She whispered, moving closer to Kara. She was beautiful. The dress suited her perfectly, like it was made for her. It was a deep navy with a Bateau neckline that went down to just below knee length and scooped lower at the back. It took advantage of her figure, the top half fit snugly against her skin while the lower half draped freely. Cat placed her hands on Kara’s bare shoulders, turning the girl to look at herself in the mirror. “If your outfit was this kind of navy I might appreciate it more.”

Kara took a deep breath, looking at herself. She’d never felt so beautiful. She smiled, ducking her head shyly seeing Cat standing by her side in the mirror. “Will you try on your suit?” She asked quietly, seeing Cat nod and head towards the changing room. Her heart fluttered, Leah looking at her knowingly.

“You took are surely the most beautiful couple in the City.” The comment filled Kara with worry and happiness at the same time. Worry that she was going to get lost in this, and be a complete wreck when the charade was up.

Leah had left the room to give them some privacy, and it didn’t take long for Cat to appear in her suit. Kara felt like she couldn’t breathe. Cat held her arms up, turning on the spot for her, a wicked smile on her lips. She moved to stand beside Kara, looking in the mirror at them together. She placed her hand at Kara’s lower back, knowing touch made the girl squirm. “You’re going to have to get used to this.” She whispered, looking up at the girl.

“I know.” Kara breathed, unable to look away from them. She could see the way Cat was looking at her in the mirror.

“Perhaps a pre-drinks situation might help on the night.” Cat suggested, looking back to the mirror and the rosy tint on Kara’s cheeks.

“Miss Grant, alcohol doesn’t work on me.” She grumbled, “Sometimes I wish it would.”  

Cat nodded softly, “Because you’ve never been to such a big event as Supergirl before?” She could tell, Kara was on a whole other level of nervousness. “Don’t worry, at least you won’t be going alone. I’ll do most of the talking if you want me to.”

She was being so considerate, it caught Kara off guard. She looked to Cat, “It’s okay. Thank you, Miss Grant.”

“Please, we’re a couple. It’s Cat to you.” Cat smirked, the word ‘couple’ foreign on her lips but it felt so right. She was a goner. She could only hope her toughened exterior could save her from falling in too deep. To distract herself she stood behind Kara, taking the girls’ hair into her hands and manipulating it. She looked in the mirror, trying to gauge what the outfit would look like with a different hairstyle.

Kara tried not to let her eyes close at the feeling of Cat’s hands in her hair. She wanted to feel this way forever. It was ridiculous, Cat was affecting her so much. So many times she had convinced herself it was an innocent crush that would never go any further. Boy, she was so wrong.

“So you took my advice, started using conditioner?” Cat whispered, sweeping Kara’s hair to one side. “Gold jewellery. That’s what this outfit needs.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kara chuckled softly, relaxing under Cat’s gentle manipulation of her hair.

“I’m no one’s ma’am.” Cat growled, punching her shoulder playfully. “Alright, go and change. I’ll keep the dress at my place for safekeeping until Monday night.”

Kara smiled and had to really think about moving to get her feet to carry her away from Cat. She quickly changed back into her suit, coming back out to Cat, handing her the dress. She couldn’t help but sigh softly when their fingers brushed during the hand-off.

“You know what, have your hair down for the night. It’s almost as iconic as your suit anyway.” Cat noted, smiling at Kara. “I suppose I’ll see you Monday then.”

She nodded, smiling back at Cat. “See you then.” She replied before slinking out the back door and shooting up into the sky.

Cat stood on the spot, feeling over the fabric of the dress that somehow still held Kara’s warmth. She took a deep breath, willing herself to stay strong. She was doing this to get into the gala. She was doing this for the scoop. Not because she was falling for Kara. Definitely not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter two! Exciting ;) Anyway this creation is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own, feedback as always is appreciated and please enjoy!

Sunday mornings were supposed to be relaxing.

Alex knocked on the door before using her key to get in. “Kara?” She heard a thump and peeked behind the partition between the living room and bedroom, seeing Kara jumping up and down pulling her pants on, a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She smiled, “Morning.”

“Goo’ moonin’!” Kara mumbled, sorting herself out in the bathroom before coming out into the living room, smelling something divine. “Is that…”

“Crullers? Yes. But you can only have them once you tell me…” Alex pulled her phone from her pocket and opened it up. Alex was the sister that would defile a good pair of pants just to expand the pockets, Kara didn’t have the heart. “...alright, want to explain this picture to me?” Alex sat and shoved her phone in Kara’s face.

Kara took the phone looking at the news article. ‘Super shopping spree?’ was the title, and the big picture was a shot someone had taken through the storefront windows in the space between Kara and Cat coming through the back entrance and them entering the large dressing room. “Ah… well that’s… um…” She stumbled over her words, blushing beet red. “We were so careful…” Kara whispered to herself, looking to Alex with wide eyes.

“You know I would have found out about this anyway, don’t you?” Alex mused, opening the box and pulling out a cruller for herself, taking a bite.

“Please don’t kill me.” Kara gave the phone back, reaching for a pillow and holding it to her chest like it would give her protection against whatever Alex was going to do.

Alex could only smile, tucking her phone back in her pocket. “I’m not going to kill you, Kara.” She saw the look of surprise on her sister’s face, “I just wish that you hadn’t snuck around behind my back to organise this. I could have helped!”

Kara frowned, not expecting this reaction. “Yeah… you could have, but you would have been hating it every second.” She reached for the crullers but Alex pulled them away, making Kara whine. “C’mon! I told you about the picture?”

“I want more details.” Alex stated, tilting her head up in defiance. She wanted answers, and she would torture her sister with sweet treats to get them.

“Fine.” Kara sat back, “I visited Cat as Supergirl on Friday. And… she said that we would go to the gala as… as a couple.” Alex’s eyes widened and Kara went on, “only after I laid down some ground rules, I couldn’t take Cat Grant to a gala because she would just go off to everyone else, disrupt their night just to get information!” Alex nodded, agreeing with her. “So with those ground rules, I guessed that getting her to follow some guidelines so that the identity of not only myself, but the other superheroes wouldn’t be at risk. She’s a high priority person, so she was the best option to take the attention off me.”

Alex sighed, “Right, so shopping?”

“We went shopping yesterday morning. We were so careful, and Cat was being really considerate about keeping us out of the reach of paparazzi. There was just one moment when we were only slightly exposed. But it hasn’t blown up as much as it would have if we had been out in the open!” Kara put the pillow down, sitting next to Alex. “Can you imagine? Pictures of me walking with Cat on the street carrying all her bags? ‘Supergirl? More like Supershopper!’” She said, exasperated.

She could understand, and was grateful that Cat had been so thoughtful. She’d never heard of this side of Cat before. She was starting to think about how Cat really was around Kara. It seemed that Cat acted the same around Kara as she did around Supergirl and that was setting off alarm bells in her head. “Supershopper.” Alex laughed at that, “Working off what Cat’s said about your outfits at CatCo, maybe it’s just what you need.”

Kara stared at Alex, “Crullers?” She smiled innocently, holding out her hands. “I can melt your face, if you really want.” That tipped Alex just like it had with the pot stickers and soon the crullers were in her possession. She tore open the box and dug in, taking superhuman bites.

Alex watched her eat them, wondering how far this would go. “So you’re going as a fake couple?” Kara nodded at that, unable to talk with a mouthful of cruller. “Just this one time? Because there are a few more superhero themed events coming up soon, Cat might suggest being consistent would further solidify the whole fake dating thing among the public.”

Kara swallowed, licking her lips. “Really? Who knew my sister was so well versed in what the public would believe?” She went for another cruller, devouring it in record time.

“Hey, it’s my job to make sure the public doesn’t see through the lies that keep your secret identity intact.” Alex mused, “And I’ve been doing too good of a job to let the Queen of all Media ruin it with carelessness.”

“She’s not careless! I bet you that she’ll propose going to other events as a couple.” Kara mumbled, wiping her hands on her pants much to Alex’s disgust.

“Oh and you’d love that wouldn’t you? Being Cat’s date?” Alex tested, raising an eyebrow at Kara who’s eyes widened.

Kara blushed hard, “Uh… I mean… who wouldn’t?” She tried to save herself but Alex was having none of it. “Damn.” She sighed, sinking into the cushions more as she nibbled on her fourth cruller.

Alex watched her, seeing all these emotions she knew all too well pass over her sister’s face. The same kind of situation had happened when James had come along. Alex knew also that with James it was different. Kara had just wanted someone to gossip about because everyone else had a significant other. Alex had been dating a physician at the DEO but it hadn’t worked out.

“I thought that I would be okay, but I can’t stop thinking about her.” Kara whispered, looking up at Alex with a look in her eyes that made Alex’s insides melt because it was so cute. Kara looked like a lost puppy. She put her arm around Kara, resting her head atop Kara’s. “She played with my hair… during the sunset.” Kara continued, unable to stop the confessions falling from her lips now that one had slipped. “At the boutique… she helped with my zipper. Her hand was so warm. Her eyes are so green…”

“Yeah?” Alex probed, wanting to hear everything that Kara had been holding back. She’d known for a long time that Kara felt this way about her boss but had never had the heart to ask her about it. She wanted Kara to discover it by herself. It was part of the reason that Alex wasn’t killing her for going behind her back with Cat.

“She was so nice to me… when we found the perfect dress we stood together in the mirror and we just looked so good together.” She chewed at her lip for a moment, “She put her hand on my lower back, and it really felt like we were… together. Not fake.” Kara looked up at Alex who had a knowing look on her face.

“You’ve got it bad.” Alex smiled, “And I’ve known it for a long time.” Kara’s gasp indicated that she had had no idea. “Here are some prime examples.”

She pulled out her phone and went to her photos, picking out some photos of Kara that Alex had taken on her brief visits to CatCo. She liked visiting Kara at work but in order to keep her secret identity a secret, she couldn’t be seen with Kara in such a public forum often. So she had these photos to be able to see Kara in her workplace, happy and content. It always reminded her how much Kara’s job meant to her, the reason behind why Alex made sure Kara always had that job to fall back into. She showed Kara few photos of her with Cat, pointing out the way Kara was looking at Cat.

Kara gasped, seeing all these photos of her with Cat and the look on her face made her look like she just cared so much about her boss. “Alex!” She gasped, hitting her on the shoulder gently. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She couldn’t deny it, the feelings she had for Cat were real. She had expected it to be scary, but it just felt… really good.

“Hey, you just wouldn’t stop staring!” She laughed, scrolling through. “This one is my favourite, you’re clearly staring at her ass. That’s why I didn’t really believe that Lucy gossip you gave me. She might have been staring at her ass, but you definitely were. One hundred percent.” Alex looked at Kara, her sister was blushing so fiercely. She smiled, patting Kara’s shoulder. “Oh and it’s definitely reciprocated. Look, Winn hooked me up with these. Don’t ask me how he got them.”

Winn had tapped into the security tapes for fun, but stumbled across some prime footage that he definitely had to give to Alex. Giving it directly to Kara probably would freak her out. Having Alex Danvers, agent of the DEO, owing you a favour was definitely desirable.

Alex showed Kara the photos, these ones were of Cat staring at Kara. “Look at her!” She giggled, pointing out how Cat stared at Kara when she wasn’t looking, the look in her eyes was often downright predatory. “You can’t tell me that Cat Grant does not have a thing for you.” Alex winked, putting her phone down.

Kara looked to Alex, her heart beating so fast. “I didn’t realise what I was getting into…” She whispered, realising that she had feelings for Cat Grant, and that they weren’t one-sided. “It’s too late to pull out now.”

“I get it Kara, but don’t you think knowing that you both feel the same way will make pulling it off easier? It’s a curse and also a blessing.” Alex noted, rubbing a bit of frosting off Kara’s forehead, wondering how she managed to get food all the way up her face. “I’ll try my best to keep Hank off your back. No guarantees though. The Martian doesn’t have the best anger management skills.” That made Kara laugh, and Alex was glad that she had helped Kara figure everything else. She couldn’t let her little sister go into something so risky completely blind.

“Thanks Alex. You’re the best.” Kara hugged her sister as tightly as she dared, feeling much better. She also felt really giddy about Cat, and definitely wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about her now.

“You are very welcome.” Alex got up, “Come on, let’s go to the DEO.” Kara groaned at that, looking up at Alex with her puppy eyes. “I’m not falling for that, now go get changed.” She pushed Kara towards the bedroom, a moment later Kara reappeared in Supergirl mode. “I walked here.” Alex noted, looking at Kara pointedly.

Kara smiled, picking up her sister and carrying her out the window, flying towards the DEO. She yawned but opened her eyes wide when Alex slapped her on the cheek. “Don’t you dare fall asleep at the wheel. I am priority cargo.” She snapped, looking down at the rolling hills as they whizzed past and green grass turned into dirt.

“Don’t worry Alex, I’m full of sugar.” She laughed, setting Alex down and heading inside the bunker with her. She put her arm around her older sister’s shoulders, kissing her cheek. “I think a little distraction might be just what I need.” She noted as they rounded the corner and the cave opened up into the control centre. She went up to the round table, watching happily as agents and Hank crowded around the table, briefing them on the day’s activities.

 

* * *

 

Cat loved routines. Almost as much as she loved her work. Or her son. Sundays were no exception to routines. Waking up was a ritual, especially on a day off. Then again when you were Cat Grant, no day was a day off.

Throwing back the covers, Cat stared at the ceiling, letting the cold air hit her body full force to wake herself up. She sat, looking around. Too dark. Willing her legs to move was a whole other problem. When you had a mind like Cat Grant, no problem was without a solution. She spun easily on the silky sheets, standing slightly shakily before going over towards the windows and throwing back the curtains. Heavy, expensive curtains were a workout to own all by themselves.

She traipsed through the walk in wardrobe to the bathroom, turning on the shower and leaving it cold intentionally. If anyone knew she took cold showers they would probably make some lame dig at her like ‘oh so that how you keep your blood cold?’ or ‘I thought the ice queen had nothing but ice baths, close enough I guess’ but Cat would ignore them. Cold showers had just as many benefits as hot showers. One of those being that it tightened the skin. Cat Grant worked very hard to keep up her appearance, her thick skin was the only armour she had and over the years it had become very strong.

Except when it came to one very beautiful, very clumsy young assistant.

The thought had Cat smiling, green eyes sparkling back at her when she dried her hair and got it to sit perfectly above stable shoulders. Walking out into the kitchen the smile stayed, and grew impossibly bigger when she saw her son eating cereal at the kitchen counter, his hair a mess. It was adorable. Like Kara. Damn it!

“What are you thinking about Mom? You seem happy this morning.” Carter said through a mouthful of Cheerios, getting a glare from his mother in return.

“Oh nothing.” Cat murmured, turning on the coffee machine and setting a cup under it, letting it take care of it.

“Did you have a good dream? I did, it was a dream about Supergirl. You know I saw that article about you two going shopping. Maybe that’s what sparked it! I dreamt that Supergirl took me to the mall and she kept pointing out all the Supergirl shirts in Hot Topic.”

Cat couldn’t get rid of the smile on her face. She loved it when her son rambled on, the effect strengthened because of how she felt about the particular girl of steel.

“Is it Kara?” Carter asked softly, taking in another spoonful of cereal, looking completely innocent.

She almost spat out her coffee. She swallowed hard and set down her mug, leaning against the counter and looking at Carter apprehensively. “You really are my son.” Cat mused, shaking her head softly. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Carter prompted, earning a nod from his mother. “Yes! You’ve been so happy since Kara came along, how could I not notice?” He hopped off the stool and came around the counter, rinsing out his bowl before setting it in the dishwasher. Cat was so glad she’d taught him about cleaning up after himself so early on.

“You are too observant for your age. You’ve only been in the office and seen Kara what… three times?” She went to the front door, opening it up to grab the Sunday paper. She looked at the front page, seeing news about the National City Heroes Gala on the front page. Since Kara had ‘gotten her a hero’ the Tribune had become a much higher quality newspaper. She had thought many times about giving Kara some responsibility for the Trib.

Carter bounced along behind her, peeking over her arms to get a look at the front page. He gasped, looking up at Cat. “Can I look? Please?” When he looked up at her like that, Cat couldn’t refuse. She sighed softly, handing him the paper. “I want it back in five minutes, we have a routine, you know.”

“Routine, shmoutine. This is important.” He waddled off towards his room, flicking through the pages as he grabbed his scissors, opening the drawer to his desk with his foot. He smiled wide when he found what he was looking for. The gala was being covered further in the paper with full length pictures of some of the heroes attending. There she was in blue and red, Supergirl. Her pose just gave off power and it was so cool for Carter. He sat at the desk, placing the paper down and carefully cutting out Supergirl. He held up the result, looking at his handiwork. “Perfect.”

Cat didn’t like her routine being interrupted. She walked down the hall to Carter’s room, standing in the doorway seeing her son deface the paper just to get a large picture of Kara in her power pose. “That was a perfectly good paper.” She noted, seeing Carter turn around, red faced.

“Well… this is a perfectly good photo! I’m adding it to my collection!” He grabbed some blu-tack from the small pile on his desk and went over to his collage. He had a nice board with some Supergirl posters, some other snippets from papers, various photos that James Olsen himself had taken for the Tribune. He smiled, sticking the new addition right in there. “Sometimes I like cutting out the stories they write about Supergirl too, you’re lucky I didn’t cut out an entire section.”

“Indeed I am, are you done?” She placed her hands on her hips, watching him admire his work.

He nodded and that was all the confirmation she needed to go over and grab the paper, returning to her armchair in the living room. She turned on the news her company broadcasted, listening to it in the background as she read through the paper. She often wrote some articles for it, but never saw the entire thing before it was printed. Only if there was a major problem. She had department heads that could usually handle it for her.

Carter came out of his room later, towards lunch time. “Mom, did you know that there are almost ten thousand different known species of birds?” He sat down on the couch, looking to the rack that had been pulled into the living room. It had two outfits on it, side by side.

“No, I did not know that.” Cat smiled, stepping back and looking at the outfits. Something was missing. “These are the outfits Supergirl and I will be wearing to the gala.”

“You don’t have to put on the act, Mom. I know Supergirl is Kara.” He smiled, sitting back and playing with the pillows a little. He tilted his head slightly, appraising the outfits. His mother was right, something was missing.

Cat turned on the spot, looking at her son as he sat there like this wasn’t a big deal. “I know that too, darling. You mustn’t tell anyone, okay?” Her heart settled when Carter nodded. She sat down on the couch next to him, “What gave her away?”

“Her scar. There’s a speck in her left eye that can be seen in photos that have gone to print. I could go on… but there’s no point. They’re hard to pinpoint for regular people, but I know we’re both not regular people Mom.” Carter stated proudly, he liked his differences and Cat had always rewarded that kind of attitude.  “So why are you going to the gala with Kara as a couple if you’re not really?”

She pursed her lips, finding a way to word it. “I suggested a publicity stunt, but going into it I didn’t realise that it would end up this way. It seemed much easier as an idea.” Cat looked to Carter, noting the pensive look on his face. “You’re like a really tiny therapist.”

“Let’s be real Mom, you never needed Dr. Michaels.” Carter winked at her, cuddling up close to his mother. “I can see it; you know? You and Kara.”

“This is all it needs to be Carter, just a stunt. It’s… inappropriate for me to even think about.” Cat stated, as if it was final. She kissed the top of Carter’s head, gently combing his unruly mahogany curls.

Carter frowned, “But Mom! Kara’s so cool, and she really likes you and you like her, it would be awesome!” He looked up at Cat, seeing the hard set look in her eyes. She was good at hiding her emotions, most of the time.

She held her son close, looking at the outfits and wondering what was missing. “Perhaps we need the gold belt.” She murmured, “No, it would be too much. Supergirl’s suit as it stands isn’t overly intricate and that needs to be reflected in the dress. It just needs to look… less normal and more… tailored just for her.” She looked out the window, watching the clouds go by on the lazy Sunday as she contemplated what she could do to customise the dress just for Kara. Yes, the girl had liked the dress, but Cat wanted to show that she cared, that she was grateful Kara was allowing her to go to the gala with her.

Honestly, Cat wanted Kara to feel every bit as powerful as she did in the suit. The suit breathed with confidence, strength. The dress as it stood held nothing to it. Shapes and textures were the only notable things about it.

Cat stood and grabbed her tablet, “I was sure that we printed an article about Supergirl that broke down the elements of her suit and their meaning.” Carter watched on with interest as Cat scoured through the digital archive. She found what she was looking for. Carter had a cut-out of the Supergirl photo within the article.

“Navy, or any rich blue colour indicates an alliance to the judiciary sector on Krypton, a collection of Kryptonians which operate in the court much like a Judge and Jury do on Earth. Supergirl’s Mother belonged to this collection of Kryptonians and in part her job was to determine the sentences given to captured criminals.” Cat read to Carter, knowing the boy had already read the article probably more than a dozen times. “Justice.” Cat noted softly, “That makes a lot of sense. Blue is a prominent and emotional colour for her.”

Carter made a noise, standing and going over to the dress that hung from the rack. He gently touched the fabric that made up the bodice and turned to Cat. “You should make it more personal! There’s enough space here to put the symbol, the House of El one.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, standing and going to the dress. She could clearly see it, the dress customised for Kara, subtle but definitely unique. “You’re such a clever boy.” She whispered, hugging Carter. “Go and fetch my sewing kit from the study.” The idea of changing the dress and adding something so personal for Kara made her heart fill with warmth. She cared so much for the girl, and wanted her to feel comfortable at the gala. She owed her that much.

She went to the closet, dragging out a mannequin and placing it in the middle of the living room. She undid the zip at the back of the dress and pulled it down over the mannequin before zipping it back up again, blushing slightly at the memory of doing Kara’s zipper for her. Carter returned quickly with the leather chest, setting it down on the coffee table. He looked so excited, happy to see his mother back in the sewing business. Cat used to make a lot of clothes herself, especially small pieces for Carter when he was much younger. Carter would always sit and watch her work, it was fascinating.

She flipped open the chest, layers of drawers popping up. She rifled through it until she found a needle and a spool of thread that matched the colour of the dress. “Carter, can you bring me a blown up picture of the crest?”

“Yes!” He ran off to his room, coming back quickly with a large print of the crest. “Stick it to the fireplace?” Cat nodded and he stuck the piece to hang on the fireplace so Cat could easily look at it from where she worked.

She grabbed some sewing paper and copied the crest onto it at the desired size. She carefully pinned the design to the dress and began, threading the needle over and over. Carter eventually turned on some music but stayed with his mother, watching as she made progress, working quickly but with precision.

It got late into the afternoon when Cat finished, standing back and admiring her work. The crest was visible in certain lighting, and you could definitely feel it. It suited the dress perfectly. “She’ll love it.” Carter mused, standing beside her.

“You think?” Cat smiled, “If she doesn’t, I just wasted five hours.”

Carter smiled, “It’s amazing Mom, can we get pizza to celebrate?” He bounced up and down, so excited.

Cat sighed softly, looking to her son. “Fine, get me the phone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gala is here! Thank you for all the insightful comments! I'm back at Uni now so the time between chapters may change very slightly as I adjust back into having 'responsibilities' and 'places to be' and whatnot. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!

Kara felt like an elastic band. She was stretched, pulled taut, just waiting to be let go and flung across the room. A band that would probably hit someone in the face.

Monday mornings were usually slow, people adjusting back into the working week after replenishing their energy over the weekend. Looking at every employee one would be able to tell how each person felt, sluggish, slow, in search of coffee. Then there was Kara, running around the offices and darting around desks to fetch layouts and lattes. No one would be able to tell that this girl, who was tripping over herself every couple steps, was Supergirl.

She almost jumped six feet off the ground when she ran around the corner back towards Cat’s office and ran straight into Winn. She stifled a squeal, looking at him with wide eyes, strands of hair falling out of her usually perfect ponytail. “Winn! God, I didn’t see you there!” She laughed it off, adjusting all the layouts she was holding in her arms, not planning on letting even one of them fall.

“You alright? Sure you don’t want me to help you with those?” Winn asked, concerned about Kara. She’d been running around all morning; he was surprised that she was dealing with not using super speed to get around. Honestly it would’ve done everyone a service if she’d decided to leap all the desks in a single bound instead of stopping to trip over every single one.

Kara smiled, adjusting her glasses and freezing for a moment as she managed to just hold onto one of the more slippery layouts under her arm. “I should uh- yeah I should go. Get these to Ca-Miss Grant.” She slipped around Winn and into the office, managing to drop every layout on the coffee table. She set the latte down in front of Cat, looking to her and catching her staring right back at her.

Cat sat back in her chair, watching Kara fumbling outside with the layouts before coming inside and dropping them all at once. She raised an eyebrow, noting the blush that stained Kara’s cheeks as soon as they made eye contact. She slowly took a sip of the latte, all while maintaining eye contact. She set it back down and nodded, but Kara wasn’t moving at her dismissal.

“Can I help you?” Cat asked lowly, putting her glasses back on and looking back to her laptop. Emails were coming in hot left and right, most of them asking about the gala that was happening in the evening.

Kara noticed the band-aid on Cat’s left index finger. She was hesitant about pointing it out, hoping it wasn’t something serious like a knife accident in the kitchen. “Miss Grant? What’s the band-aid for?” She asked quietly, genuinely concerned about her boss. Or was she concerned about her date? Fake date. She had to keep reminding herself.

She held up her hand, looking at the band-aid. She knew the lengths that Kara’s concern could go, especially with her. “Managed to turn my finger into a pin cushion on Sunday. Don’t ask.” She spoke the last words more harshly, needing to get the point across that she didn’t want to discuss it further. Mostly because she didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Kara, that she’d embroidered the crest into her dress.

The younger girl kept her mouth shut, leaving Cat and returning to her desk. For the next couple of hours, Kara had lunch and stayed at her desk, taking care of things on her tablet. She had to do a lot of shuffling with Cat’s schedule to make room for the gala. Preparation took a much longer amount of time than she had expected, but Cat had told her pointedly to leave plenty of space for error.

Throughout the day Winn glanced at Kara but every time he looked her way Kara was just staring at Cat through the glass wall. He tilted his head slightly, wondering what was going on there. He knew their ‘date’ to the gala was fake. “Kara?” He watched, waited, Kara didn’t respond. “Kara!” He pushed further, making the girl jump in her seat, swivel around to face him.

“Winn! What’s up?” She smiled wider than she had been smiling before, and her heart was beating fast, fearing she had been caught daydreaming about what could be with Cat.

“You okay there? You seemed a bit distant.” Winn pressed, pushing off his desk and rolling on over to her desk. He frowned, seeing a bit of ink on the desk. “Again? Kara you’ve got to stop breaking pens! I mean, I’m glad you’ve stopped breaking phones but stationery costs money!”

“Yeah, totally fine.” She muttered, looking to him as he tried rubbing at the ink permanently stained onto her desk. “Come on… it’s not that bad.” She grabbed a whiteboard marker and tried doing the trick to get rid of other whiteboard marks but it didn’t work on the ink. “Shit.” She giggled softly, “Oh well.” She glanced back into Cat’s office, watching the woman work. She’d moved to the couch and was looking at the layouts. She sighed softly and had a small heart attack when Cat caught her staring, glaring at her through the glass like she’d heard her.

She looked away, eyes wide. “Do you think she knows?” Kara asked quietly, leaning towards Winn so no one would overhear.

“Without a doubt.” He murmured, rearranging her pens in their cup. He looked to Kara, her eyes wide and wild, but also incredibly blue.

Kara stared at Winn, “Since when? I won’t believe it until I hear it from her. It’s like she’s keeping the secret for my benefit. Or maybe her benefit… could it be both? I’m confusing myself.” She sighed, sitting back in her chair, deflated.

“Well I would say… probably since the first interview.” Winn winked at her, sliding on over back to his desk. He was completely sure of one thing though, that Kara Danvers was head over heels for Cat Grant.

 

* * *

 

Kara made a quiet landing at the penthouse, the balcony doors open for her and the curtains being pulled out by the wind. It looked beautiful. She smiled, the sun had almost set as she walked through the opening and into Cat’s bedroom. She blushed, glancing at the bed for a moment before walking through to the living room.

“Are you having fun?” Cat’s voice was quiet but not aimed at her. Her boss instead was turned away from her on the phone, presumable to her son Carter. “That’s great honey, I’m so proud of you. Oh, they have birds there too?” Kara grew excited at the mention of birds. She loved birds so much because they weren’t on Krypton, and now it sounded like Carter loved birds too. “Okay, I’ll call you before bed time. Have fun sweetheart.” She hung up, sighing heavily.

She stood stock still as Cat turned and realised she wasn’t alone. “There you are.” She breathed, walking up to her and looking Kara up and down in the light of the setting sun. She’d been caught doing the very same thing a couple of nights ago.

“Hi Cat.” Kara whispered shyly, ducking her head slightly.

“Alright, I found the right shade so…” Cat’s stylist rounded the corner into the living room and froze when she saw Kara standing there. “Supergirl! Or should I say Supercutie!” She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, my mouth tends to run off like that. Usually towards my foot. Hi, my name is Jacqueline but you can call me Jacky.” She stepped forward, shaking Kara’s hand. “Wow, that is one firm handshake. Okay Cat, I just need to apply this and then you can go change, then I can get started on Supergirl.”

Jacky went to Cat, gently pulling her into the light. Kara had seen Cat with her stylist before, but in her own home everything felt so relaxed. Cat seemed lighter, gentler, friendlier. Kara tilted her head, curious. She watched as Jacky applied the lipstick with precision, tweaking it slightly. She nodded and Kara watched as Cat disappeared to her room to change.

“I think it might be more beneficial to the makeup and hair if I change beforehand…” Kara noted when Jacky approached her, “The suit is tight, and the dress goes over the top.” Jacky nodded, agreeing.

She walked around Kara, looking at her costume. She felt the cape and grabbed the side, “This is heavier than it looks.” She remarked, smiling at Kara.

“Yeah, helps me to make quick turns at high speed. Aerodynamics.” Kara unclipped the cape and folded it carefully. “I don’t need it on anymore.” When Cat came back, dressed impeccably, Kara tried not to blush and went into the room Cat had come out from. She closed the doors, turning and seeing the dress for the first time since Saturday. Something was different.

She walked up to it, stepping out of her boots on the way. She got up close and gasped softly when she saw what had been done to it. Only one person would be so thoughtful. “Oh, Cat…” She whispered, feeling over the flawless embroidery. It was so beautiful, and just what she needed. She couldn’t get out of the suit faster. She folded it all up and tucked it away safely, pulling on the dress and managing to get the zipper this time. She looked in the free-standing mirror in Cat’s room, gently tracing the raised crest. It looked almost exactly like something her Aunt Astra had worn, just without the sleeves. Tears threatened to well up but she held them back, filled with warmth and happiness that Cat had been so thoughtful and had gone to all this trouble.

She gasped again, realising that was the reason Cat had had a band-aid on her finger. She pricked herself doing the embroidery.

Kara walked out of the bedroom to the waiting women, immediately catching their attention. Kara noted the immediate change in Cat’s heart beat and the sharp intake of breath. Jacky just looked like she was in heaven, eyes wide and almost bouncing on the spot. “How does it look?” She asked quietly, walking up to them.

“You’re so beautiful! You could go to that gala without any makeup or hair done and still be flawless.” Jacky gushed and Cat sighed softly, green eyes tracing Kara’s figure.

Cat only smiled, sharing a knowing look with Kara. She could see endless gratitude hidden in those bright blue eyes. “You’re a vision.” She whispered, low enough that Jacky wouldn’t hear but knew that Kara would. The blush that raced up to her cheeks indicated that she had heard.

“Alright then, come and sit Supergirl, let’s get you sorted out.” Kara sat in the plush chair in front of a mirror, watching out of the corner of her eye as Cat took a seat on the couch to watch.

It didn’t take long for Jacky to work her magic. Nothing fancy, just the usual base makeup plus a small amount of navy eyeshadow to emphasise Kara’s blue eyes that looked as if they contained galaxies. She stood, her whole body warm from feeling Cat’s eyes on her for the entire duration.

“You look beautiful Cat.” Kara whispered, almost forgetting Jacky was in the room. They did have to convince her after all that it wasn’t fake. They couldn’t have anyone going off and telling the truth.

Cat found herself smiling more than she thought possible around the young girl. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek. As expected, the girl’s skin was soft and warm, perfect. Her heart was definitely betraying her. “Let’s go down to the car.”

Kara followed Cat down to the basement garage, slipping into the town car beside Cat. They were close, so close. She could feel the warmth of Cat’s leg against her own. She smiled, feeling a lot more confident that she had felt a handful of days before.

“Are you ready?” Cat whispered as the car pulled out of the garage and downtown to the gala.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Kara replied, finding herself seeking out Cat’s hand. She couldn’t hide her surprise when she found that Cat’s hand had been seeking for hers also and they met in the middle.

Cat looked to Kara, staring at her profile lit up by the city lights. “You seem more comfortable with this.” She gently squeezed Kara’s hand, her heart seizing when the girl’s eyes locked onto hers.

“Just needed to relax and realise this was really happening.” Kara noted, giving Cat one of her Sunny Danvers smiles to try and relax her ‘date’. “Do I look okay?”

“Of course. You definitely look more Supergirl and less Kiera.” Cat noticed the way Kara froze up when the words left her lips. “I’ve known for a long time. I don’t want you to worry, I won’t say a word. I’m just tired of pretending that I don’t know. I could be more useful to you if I were looped in on the situation.”

Kara was shocked, she hadn’t expected a conversation like this so soon. “Cat…” She began, struggling to find the words. “It’s okay.” She smiled, “I believe you. You’ve never intended to hurt me before; I don’t think that you’ll start now. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but my sister and my friends… you know we should probably talk about this later.” She carefully entwined their fingers, looking at how they perfectly interlocked. “At least I don’t have to worry about hiding it from you anymore.”

They pulled up to the front of the event and not even the tinted windows could block out the distinct flashes of all the cameras. The thought of getting out of the car and being faced with a wall of cameras on both sides made Kara so nervous. The feel of Cat’s hand in hers was her only tether to Earth at this point.

She watched with wide eyes as the door on Cat’s side was pulled open by the driver. Cat looked to Kara and met her eyes, nodding softly and gently pulling Kara with her as she got out of the car. She straightened up, feeling like a deer caught in headlights when all the photographers started shouting and flashes went off left and right. She was sure it wasn’t possible for her to go blind but it felt like she was.

Cat led them along the carpet towards the stairs at the entrance of the hall. Kara stayed as close as she dared, watching with wonder as Cat took everything in and wasn’t afraid of the cameras one bit. Cat Grant knew that she looked beautiful and she wanted everyone to know.

The older woman could sense Kara’s nervousness towards the plethora of cameras pointed at them and turned to her, pulling her close. “Don’t think, just do.” She whispered in Kara’s ear, feeling the girl shiver slightly. She smiled, looking up at her and knowing that she was doing well at distracting the superhero.

Kara thought that now was a better time than ever to return the kiss Cat had given her earlier back at the penthouse. She leaned down, gently pressing her lips to Cat’s cheek. The sigh that left Cat’s lips was definitely not missed by Kara. She was doing this for the cameras. At least that’s what she told herself. Not just because she really wanted to kiss Cat’s cheek. She wanted to kiss Cat elsewhere, but it wasn’t the right moment. She wasn’t sure if any moment during the event would be right. They hadn’t exactly set any boundaries for physical contact.

The photographers went wild, capturing the moment. Kara fully expected all her friends to shove next day’s paper in her face to see her on the front cover kissing Cat Grant. She blushed softly, following Cat as she led them inside, much to Kara’s relief.

The hall was decorated with a succinct theme in mind. Superheroes in their habitat. Blown up banners of all the heroes seen around National City were hung on tall, intricately carved pillars that surrounded the sunken dining area. “Wow…” Kara breathed, looking everywhere and taking everything in. She was so glad that had come. By the look on Cat’s face, she was glad too.

Kara only just realised that they were still holding hands, but found herself not wanting to let go. She squeezed gently, catching Cat’s attention. Wide, green eyes found their way to hers. “Isn’t it great? I can’t believe my sister tried to stop me from coming to this.” She held both of Cat’s hands, smiling.

Cat was lost in Kara’s eyes, blue and full of wonder. “Yes, it’s beautiful.” She wasn’t just talking about the hall. She returned the smile before they heard someone clear their throat beside them.

Kara reluctantly let go of Cat’s hands, turning and seeing a woman she had met only once before. “Mari?” She giggled, giving the woman a big hug. Mari gasped for air but hugged back as hard as she could.

“Hey girl, I’m so glad you came! Detroit’s been a bit quiet lately so I’ve been spending some time around here, seeing the sights, and someone got wind that I was hanging around and invited me!” She gushed, the totem necklace bouncing with her exaggerated movements. She was just so excited to be there, to be thought of as a National City honorary hero.

“It has? That’s great, I’m so glad you’re here too. Have you seen the banners? It’s surreal.” She pointed to the pillars, finding one that had Vixen in full costume hanging. “There’s you!” She laughed, turning back to the women. Cat seemed amused watching the two heroes banter so easily, like they’d known each other for years.

“Wow, incredible.” Mari nodded, looking at the Supergirl banner hanging over the stage, where she belonged as the face of National City. She looked to the woman who had been by Kara’s side and gasped softly, “Cat Grant! Wow, it’s an honour to meet you.” They shook hands, “I was on a case the other day and your team showed up! They’re very good, very nimble. Two of them even helped me capture a criminal while the other filmed. I saw the footage the other day, it’s spectacular.”

Cat felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. This woman who controlled the power of every animal imaginable with the help of a fashionable accessory knew who she was. “It’s an honour for me as well, Vixen. May I call you Mari?” They shook hands, and Cat took in how strong the grip was and knew not to pick a fight with her, ever.

“Absolutely, just not on TV or in the papers.” Mari winked, “I smell food and I haven’t eaten since breakfast, I’ll catch up with you later!” Kara nodded and watched Mari dodge around the other guests in search of food.

“I should write about her. I’m surprised I haven’t done a story on her yet.” Cat noted, turning back to Kara. “Thank you, again, for letting me come with you.”

Kara smiled, getting used to this grateful side of Cat. “Of course.” Kara found Cat’s hand again, and her heart jumped a little finding that Cat was letting her. She was glad that Cat was staying by her side. However, it seemed the heroes attending weren’t threatened by Cat even if they didn’t realise that Cat was on a figurative leash tonight.

“Supergirl? Hey, big fan. Name’s Raymond Palmer. I’m Atom.” Kara looked to the man approaching, slightly taller than her with a strange resemblance to her cousin. She shook his hand, taking in his confidence.

“Hey, seems like some people aren’t bothered with hiding their identities tonight.” She smiled. “This is my date, Cat Grant.” Referring to Cat as her date was strange but it filled her with warmth and a sense of longing.

Ray shook Cat’s hand, “Cat Grant, the Queen herself. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m assuming everything said here tonight is off the record?”

Cat nodded, “Your assumptions are correct. I’m here only as date, not a journalist.” She was itching to ask questions but she wanted to honour Kara’s wishes.

“Supergirl seems much too… distant, even in a formal setting like this. Do you go by any other name?” Ray asked, wanting to make things easier.

Kara smiled, thinking for a moment but Cat pulled her out of her spiralling thoughts with a gently squeeze of her hand. “Lady El. Not many people know that I come from… I guess the closest descriptor would be royalty.”

“Lady El, I feel like I should be bowing.” Ray joked, “Anyway, I really want to go and catch up with National City’s leading scientist before he’s gone, it was great meeting you both!”

Cat looked to Kara, finding the whole interaction rather mind boggling.

“Oh and by the way, we all guessed that you two would be more than just colleagues!” Ray noted before slipping away, leaving Kara a flustered mess. She took a deep breath, looking to Cat.

She tried not to blush but her body just wasn’t working for her tonight. “Shall we mingle?” She asked quietly and followed Cat as the Queen of all Media worked the floor and got some quotes for the article she would write after the event. Lots of guests made flattering comments about the embroidery on her chest and she felt so proud to tell people that Cat had done it for her. Faking being a couple was much easier than she thought it would be. It just felt natural.

Kara found herself leaving Cat’s side to search out some food. She trusted Cat to behave while not under supervision. She found a long table littered with trays and plates of delicate canapes. She huffed softly, going after one tray that looked like it was full of miniscule pizzas.

“Knew you’d go for the pizzas.”

She whirled around, seeing Alex dressed up in a security outfit. “Alex!?” She gasped, stuffing another tiny pizza in her mouth. She smiled, going over to her. “Why are you on the security team?” She whispered, surprised to see her sister at the gala.

Alex winked at Kara. “Had to keep my eye on you somehow, right? Hank wouldn’t stop harassing me until I found a way to make sure the night went smoothly.” She looked her sister up and down, checking out the dress. “That looks insanely good on you. Is that… that’s the crest! Who did that?”

“Would you believe me if I said that it was Cat?” Kara smiled, blushing as she gently touched the crest, feeling the raised embroidery.

“No way…” Alex chewed at her bottom lip, fighting the urge to reach out and feel the crest, it looked perfect. “She must have a way with needles. I mean… what evil step-mother in all those Disney movies isn’t?”

Kara gasped, pushing at her shoulder gently. “Don’t be mean! I won’t allow you to trash-talk my… my date.” She stuttered, still not used to referring to her boss in that way, even if it was all a show.

Alex laughed softly, watching as her sister looked around, obviously looking out for Cat. “Are you having a good time?” She asked, staring at the handful of tiny pizzas Kara had. Seeing a superhero with a handful of finger food would definitely confuse or shock some people.

“Yeah, it’s great. I’m meeting so many heroes I didn’t even know existed that live right in the city! Cat’s getting along with everyone which I didn’t expect, and everyone likes her. They don’t care that the Queen of all Media is in their midst.” She smiled, glancing towards the crowd again, looking for Cat.

She could sense that Kara wanted to go and be back by Cat’s side. She couldn’t argue with that; it was so easy to tell that Kara felt something for Cat beyond friendship. “Go on then, go find your ‘girlfriend’.” Alex snickered, watching Kara’s cheeks redden. It was so obvious.

Kara ate the rest of the pizzas she was holding before leaving Alex’s side to search for her date. She heard a familiar snark and headed towards it, finding Cat in the midst of telling Ray Palmer that she was all for him taking over Maxwell Lord’s whole situation. Honestly, Kara was all for it too. She gently placed her hand on Cat’s lower back, not expecting Cat to whirl around straight into her arms. “Hey.” She whispered, so close to her. She could feel the warmth of her body pressed against her own.

Cat almost yelped, spinning around at the sudden touch, eyes wide. She gasped softly, noticing it was Kara. It took her a moment to realise that she was in Kara’s arms, pressed against her. She desperately wanted to reach out and feel those tensing muscles that her front was pressed against. The base of her neck almost burned as she tried to keep the blush from making its way up to her face. She cleared her throat, “Hi.” She breathed, turning back to Ray who was just standing there having witnessed the whole thing.

“Nothing like the excitement of a budding relationship.” He mused, just smiling at them. He looked over and saw a group of people heading to the dance floor. “Seems like the dance floor is filling up. I can go find my wife, Ana and maybe we could all join the others on the dance floor?” He suggested, looking between the two women.

Kara looked to Cat, “Uh… I’m pretty sure I have two left feet; I’d probably cause an accident down there.” She chuckled softly, but it seemed like Cat wasn’t buying it.

“Sure, we’ll meet you there.” Cat decided for the both of them, leaving Kara staring at her, mouth opening and closing trying to find a way to get out of it. If she stepped on Cat’s feet it would be game over. “What? Stop that, you look like a fish out of water,” Cat pressed a finger to Kara’s lips, “we are going to dance. You haven’t had any lessons?”

She felt Cat’s finger against her lips and considered arguing much more just to feel it again. She smiled when Cat removed her finger. “No lessons, no.”

Cat smirked, taking her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. “Welcome to your first lesson.” She pulled Kara close, shaking her head when Kara placed her hands at her waist, keeping a bit of distance between them. “Listen to the tempo, is it constant? Four beats or something else?”

Kara was on the spot and Cat Grant, her _date_ , was giving her a _dancing lesson_ on the dance floor in the middle of the gala. It felt like a dream. “Um…” She listened for a moment, “no, it’s not constant… is this a slow dance?” Cat nodded and Kara felt her throat close up. She was going to slow dance with Cat. She gasped softly as Cat grabbed Kara’s hands and stood closer to her, almost chest to chest, placing her hands at her lower back. She was sure that her cheeks were red, it felt really warm in the hall all of a sudden.

The older woman nodded to the other couples on the dance floor, getting Kara to look. “Can you do that?” She asked, looking up at Kara.

“Yeah, yeah I think so. As long as I don’t move my feet I’ll be okay.” She was trying to ignore the fact she had her hands at Cat’s lower back, thinking about usually how the person in the suit would have their hands on the lower back of the person wearing the dress, but it seemed like Cat wanted to break all the boundaries tonight, and she wasn’t going to protest.

“Good.” Cat rested her head against Kara’s shoulder as they began to sway gently to the music like everyone else, but it felt like they were in their own little world.

Kara’s heartrate was skyrocketing, and she couldn’t help herself from gently resting her chin against Cat’s head. It felt natural, it felt right. She smiled at Ray when he joined them on the dance floor with his wife. They made a beautiful couple. Slow dancing would forever be Kara’s favourite thing, especially if it was with Cat Grant. It was so simple but it felt so emotional and intimate, like Cat was opening herself up and fully letting Kara in. She was struggling to remind herself that it was all pretend. It was hard when she felt so strongly for Cat, when she would do anything Cat asked of her at the drop of a hat.

The band was exquisite, playing classical renditions of modern songs that everyone and anyone could dance to. Cat was so content just swaying in Kara’s strong, steady arms. She felt so safe, so comfortable. She’d never even thought something that looked so strange on paper would work so well in reality. Everyone was accepting of them being together, no one thought it was fake. Cat was starting to even fool herself and she knew it was a really bad idea. She would have to pull hard on the reins to reconstruct the professional distance between them. She didn’t want to.

When the song ended they reluctantly parted, looking into each other’s eyes and seeing how dark they both were. Kara blinked, clearing her throat softly. “Want to go and take a seat?” When Cat nodded Kara held her hand and weaved through the tables to the one they were allocated to. Luckily enough Ray and his wife were on the same table.

Dinner was served quickly and Kara had to force herself to slow down and eat at human speed to be polite. She also didn’t want to go too fast and end up with food in her hair. It was delicious, seafood and pasta always filled her up. She ended up eating Cat’s leftovers too, eating it all as Cat watched on in awe.

“How you put so much away and don’t pay for it is beyond me.” Cat mused, smiling at Kara.

“Alien metabolism.” She winked at Cat, eating one more forkful of pasta before sitting back and drinking some wine to help it go down.

After dessert and more discussion between the heroes and Cat, the emcee approached the stage. “Thank you ladies, gentlemen, and others for coming tonight and making the first ever National City Heroes Gala an extraordinary event. We hope you all come along next year, we hope to make it bigger and better! Feel free to hang around and enjoy the live music!”

Kara smiled and clapped with everyone, even Cat applauded. “I almost forgot how much I love events like these!” She turned to Cat, “I can’t help slipping into the superhero mindset and not thinking about anything else but helping others.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, refraining from making a comment about her focus on her work at CatCo. “I’m sure there are a lot more events like this one in your future then.” _Events that I’d love to attend with you._ She smiled, gently squeezing Kara’s hand.

She felt Cat squeeze her hand and blushed, looking around when she smelled something familiar. “Donuts.” She breathed, standing and spotting the waiter holding a tray with a bowl full of tiny cinnamon donuts. She took a handful, smiling wide and sitting back down next to Cat, everyone at the table had eyes on Kara as she ate them one by one.

Her date could only laugh and watch with wonder as Kara inhaled them like a vacuum. “I don’t suppose you could spare your date a donut?” She asked quietly, watching as Kara stopped eating, looking to her. She smiled, handing her a donut. “Thank you darling.” Cat ate the donut delicately, unlike Kara who had a nice layer of cinnamon around her lips. Cat couldn’t stop the deep desire she had to kiss the sugary spice off those very lips. She didn’t know that Kara wanted her to.

It was getting late and Kara was happily full of food. “I feel like a nap.” She whispered, sitting close to Cat. They were holding hands, all the other couples at their table seemed to be in their own worlds too.

“Darling, it’s 11pm. I think you mean sleep.” Cat answered, looking into her eyes. Kara did seem tired, and Cat was tired too even though she was a night owl. “Do you want to leave?”

Kara nodded softly. “We go home?” She giggled tiredly, watching Cat’s face. The woman seemed so content and relaxed, it was a rare sight to see and she was loving it.

Cat pursed her lips, checking her phone. Carter would be asleep at his overnight excursion, they had exchanged goodnight messages earlier, she had even let Kara send a message.

_Carter: We’re all going to settle down now Mom, I hope you’re having fun at the gala. Tell Kara I said hi._

_Cat: Goodnight Carter, I am having fun. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. Sweet dreams_

_Cat: Carter!!! Hi! I’m going to steal this huge banner that has Supergirl on it and your Mom will bring it home for you! Sleep well! – K_

 “We can leave, yes. You’re not flying home though, you’re too tired.” Cat tucked her phone away after texting the driver, standing and saying goodbye to their table-mates. She took Kara’s hand, leading the girl towards the door they’d come in through.

Kara couldn’t help but giggle when she saw the banner all rolled up and tucked inside Cat’s clutch. It was so large, it made the clutch look like a ball. She couldn’t wait to hear all about Carter’s reaction when Cat delivered it to him.

All the photographers had gone home for the night so it was an easy walk down to the car waiting for them. They slipped into the backseat. “To the penthouse.” Cat ordered, turning in her seat to Kara who seemed to be getting sleep-happy.

She giggled softly, resting against the soft leather of the chair and staring at Cat. “Is this what it’s like to feel drunk?” She whispered, licking her lips and tasting cinnamon.

Cat shook her head softly, amused. “Closest you’ll probably get, yes.” She held Kara’s hand, gently rubbing the back with the pad of her thumb. Kara made her feel so good, so valued. The night had been a huge success and she couldn’t wait to write an article about it.

It wasn’t long before they were back at the penthouse, taking the elevator up to the top floor. Kara followed Cat inside, stifling a yawn and hiding it behind her hand. She stretched, watching Cat shuck off her jacket and toe off her shoes.

“Sit down, I’ll make you a drink. I’m not letting you fly home until you have a suitable amount of energy.” Cat went to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and brewing something strong for Kara. She made something for herself, planning to start straight away on the article so she wouldn’t lose the memories in her sleep.

Kara sat obediently, taking the coffee when Cat came over and sat down. She drank it all in one go, not needing to care about the scalding temperature. “Thank you.” She whispered, feeling Cat’s eyes on her. “For the drink, and for coming with me tonight.” She smiled, “I had a lot of fun. You were a big part of persuading me to attend. My sister wouldn’t get off my back about it. When she confronted me about taking you to it behind her back… she was really supportive. It was strange, but nice.”

Cat took her words in, finding it strange that Kara’s sister would approve of them going together as a couple. Even if it were fake. 

“I’ll head home now. Text me as soon as you give Carter the banner? I want to know what he thought of it.” She stood, heading to Cat’s bedroom to find her suit and change into it. She changed in a second and headed towards the balcony. She stood outside, looking up at the stars shining bright in the sky.

Before she could lift off she felt a hand at her wrist. She turned around, coming face to face with Cat, noticing a few more buttons her undone on her shirt. She blushed wondering why she was stopping her.

“You said we would talk. About me knowing your identity.” Cat insisted, a look in her eyes that Kara’s couldn’t pinpoint.

Kara nodded softly, stepping closer to her. “I know you won’t reveal it to the world. Or to anyone, and I mean _anyone_.”

“Carter knows. If you didn’t already guess from the text messages this evening.” Cat stated, glad when Kara didn’t question it. “I didn’t tell him. He figured it out on his own.”

“After all, he is a Grant.” Kara laughed softly, smiling wide. “He needs to know too, to not tell anyone.” She felt Cat’s grip move from her wrist to hold her hand firmly. “I have to ask… why now? Why tell me that you’ve known all along at this point in time?”

Cat shook her head, “I couldn’t stand lying to you. That whole time. It hurt to pretend that I didn’t know who you were.” She paused. “Relationships can’t be built on lies, Kara. I’ve learnt that lesson. Too many times.”

“Even fake ones?” Kara pressed, her heart racing and she really didn’t want to hope that this would ever be anything other than fake but it was so easy to. Especially since she knew that Cat felt the same way, even if only a little bit.

“Every relationship. This applies to every relationship you have and will have.” Cat spoke steadily. She wanted to give in, wanted to tell the girl how she felt. But she feared rejection and knew that she wouldn’t be able to survive it.

Kara nodded at her words, contemplating. She didn’t know what Cat wanted from her. To fly away or confess everything and stay. There were so many mixed signals and it was too late for her brain to even begin to comprehend it all. “Back to normal again?” She asked quietly, giving Cat an opportunity. Hoping she would take it.

“Yes. As normal as possible.” Cat mustered a smile. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow morning. With my latte.”

Kara’s face fell but only for a moment. She stayed strong as her heart sank, leaning forwards and gently kissing Cat’s cheek. Just one last time. The night had been special enough to warrant it. She nodded once in understanding and let go of her hand, turning and lifting off, flying home and using the wind to keep the tears from spilling over.

Cat watched her go, hoping she had done the right thing. She touched her cheek where Kara’s lips had been, her skin tingling. She closed her eyes, remember every kiss on the cheek they had shared and her only regret was not kissing those lips once through the night. It only left her wanting more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is ramping up and I plan to finish this off soon! A couple more chapters perhaps. I guess this new chapter counts as a fake dating submission to Supercat Week?

On Friday Kara showed up to work, her bottled up emotions at boiling point. She was upset. Cat hadn’t even talked to her outside of work related matters. It felt like she was being pushed away, and watching a brick wall be built right in front of her. People were starting to notice too.

“Kara? You excited for game night?” Winn asked, handing her some lunch. “Seems like you could use a few games.”

She huffed, taking the food and eating. Winn eventually left her alone with her potstickers.

James approached her next. “Kara, sorry I can’t make it to game night tonight. Cat’s got me out on a wild goose chase for the next issue.” All he got was a grunt of acknowledgement.

Kara stared up at him, not interested in his excuses.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you later then.” He walked off, confused about why Kara was so grumpy.

She was tired and just wanted to go home. Screw game night. She wanted to crawl into bed and hibernate.

“Kiera!”

Her head went up fast enough to break her neck if she had been human, standing and going into Cat’s office. She hoped it wasn’t work related, but there was a high chance it would be. “Yes Miss Grant?”

Cat stared at the girl, she had noticed Kara’s attitude throughout the day and wasn’t impressed. “What is going on with you?” She asked quietly, moving closer to her and seeing Kara’s shoulders drop and the girl visibly relaxing around her.

 Kara looked at Cat, those eyes were concerned and soft instead of harsh and hard. It made her insides melt. She wished Cat would look at her like that more often.

“Something is bother you, and you can’t let it. Strong women are heavily defined by their behaviour these days, especially in the workplace.” Cat lectured her gently, stepping closer and placing a hand on her arm. “Whatever it is… you need to figure it out. I don’t want this new attitude of yours to become a common occurrence.”

She stifled a giggle at Cat’s words, they made her feel better. They also brought her crush right back to the surface. She felt so cold when Cat removed her hand from her arm.

“Back to work.” Cat whispered and returned to her desk as Kara returned to her own. The article about the gala was coming along, and would be a long feature piece in the next magazine issue. She had found some photos taken by the CatCo team that would look great beside her own words, especially a full length photo of her and Kara walking up the red carpet. No one would have to know that she had a saved copy on her personal phone.

Kara sat down and got back to work, oblivious to Winn as he tried to get her attention. He was waving in her direction, saying her name, but Kara was in some kind of zone. She was looking at the photos of the gala, she had access to the same ones that Cat did. She smiled, blushing as she looked through all the photos of her and Cat together. Especially one of the brave moment when she kissed Cat’s cheek. The look on the older woman’s face was… serene. It was unbridled affection, as plain as day. It looked as if they had nothing to hide. She wished more than anything else in the world that that night between them had been real and not pretend.

Eventually Winn gave up and stood, going over to Kara and shaking her shoulder roughly, knowing a small tap wouldn’t be enough.

“Huh?” Kara looked up, seeing Winn staring down at her with an agitated look on his face. “Winn, sorry, I was busy looking at these photos.” She put the tablet down. “What’s up?”

“What is up, Kara, is that we have an issue to address in the room downstairs.” He whispered, glancing at James who was staring at them from his office expectantly. Winn arched his head in the direction of the elevators and watched James move.

Kara smiled, standing up. “Let’s go.” She glanced at Cat who was deep in her work before following Winn downstairs to their secret base. She closed the door, turning to James and Winn. “What’s going on?”

James stepped forward, pointing to the screens which had a map pulled up focused in on a hotspot. “We found some strange signatures,” Winn coughed ‘I did’ and James rolled his eyes, “in this area that we thought you should check out. We wanted to ask you whether to get the DEO involved in this or not. Whatever is going on down there isn’t human.”

“I don’t want to work with the DEO, at least not right now. Hank is being difficult about the whole publicity thing… still.” She grumbled.

“Okay, well it looks like an anomaly in the grid. Someone’s feeding off the power. And before you ask, it’s not Livewire. The signatures don’t match.” Winn stated, looking to Kara.

Kara nodded and a second later she was in her suit, her civilian clothes neatly folded on the couch. Winn couldn’t help the blush that formed knowing that she had just changed in the same room. Kara thought it was cute that she could still fluster him after having done that more times than she could count.

“Also Kara, I made a new variation of the suit if you’d like to try it out sometime. It’s at my place. Or I could come over to yours…” Winn trailed off, fidgeting with his tie.

“Sounds great, bring it to game night tonight if it’s ready. We can get more opinions then.” She took a second look at the location and flew out of the building towards the source.

Coming up on the location, the figure that she saw could only be described as a human computer. Quite literally. There was a person sitting on the floor cross-legged, plugged into the grid. Their skin was like a circuit, glowing and pulsing with energy. She stepped closer, trying to figure out what was happened. She almost had a heart attack when glowing blue eyes stared straight at her.

“Hi there, um, my name is Supergirl. Who are you?” She asked, keeping a safe distance. It looked like there were several wires coming out of both arms.

The being stared up at her, and what was really confusing Kara was the fact that this thing had a heartbeat. X-ray vision revealed an artificial heart pumping rhythmically in their chest. She hoped it was pumping something artificial too, but it was definitely human with a distinct brain, among other human organs.

“Zero One.” The being spoke, and its voice was metallic and monotonous.

“Alright, hey there Zero One, mind telling me what you’re doing there?” She was glad the DEO wasn’t working with her because honestly this was really interesting. “Winn you wouldn’t believe…” She whispered for her earpiece. “It’s like an Isaac Asimov book come to life.”

“Power.” It hissed, clenching its fists and causing the circuit-looking veins under its skin to glow brighter.

“Huge power loss in the grid, Kara. You’ve have to make it stop before the entirety of downtown descends into darkness.” Winn’s voice bounced around in her ears, reminding her of the objective.

Her phone started ringing, the tell-tale sound of Alex’s personal ringtone playing from her left boot. She sighed, touching the earpiece to pick up the call. “Hey Alex.”

“You know… going after non-human threats without the DEO is impossible right? We have the same scanners that Winn does. Sure you don’t need help?” Alex tried to be nice despite the fact that one Martian Manhunter was staring at her like this small rebellion mission was all her fault. “Hank insists.” She added, earning a nod from the grumpy Martian.

Kara frowned, staring at the being. “Fine. Only because I have no idea how to handle this without causing property damage… again.” She heard Hank give out orders over the call, switching back to Winn. “The DEO is coming in.”

Zero One started hovering off the floor and unplugged itself from the grid, the cables retracted into its body. Kara assumed it had reached full power.

“We might have a problem.” She winced, floating off the ground and staying close.

It looked up at a group of tall skyscrapers and Kara’s eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen.

“Don’t move!” She screamed, but it ignored her and took off. She growled and shot after it, noticing it was a bit clumsy in the air. Then she noticed it was banking off to the right, straight towards the CatCo building. “Shit! Heads up guys, this thing is coming straight at CatCo. I’m going to try and stop it hitting the building.”

She was successful to a degree. She managed to grab the being and it stung where she touched it, like when Livewire had zapped her but in a more localised area. She tugged it back, flying straight up and accidentally shredding the windows up one side of the building.

Alex managed to tap into Kara and Winn’s channel. “Think Cat will take that out of your salary?” She growled, watching the many monitors as multiple DEO units closed in on their location.

“What salary?” Kara yelled over the wind, finally clearing the building and flying up into the air, being tugged along by Zero One as she held onto its arm. The thing was humming and Kara thought it might blow up. “Alex, can you ID it?”

“Yeah, it’s a creation of Indigo’s people. They created a whole civilisation of these things that just travelled the universe gathering intel and data.” She paused. “Is it being hostile towards you?”

Kara huffed. “No, but we’re getting close to the edge of the atmosphere. I’m trying to slow it down, you have to tell me whether it’s a threat to Earth or not.”

Alex quickly read the description. “Let go Kara!” Her sister was getting too close to space for her liking. She sighed with relief when the radars picked up that Kara had let go and was hovering, watching Zero One fly into space. “Are you okay?”

She turned around and flew back down to Earth. “I’m fine. So that thing was just… recharging before heading off again?” Alex confirmed her thoughts as Kara got closer to CatCo. She winced, seeing the damage the encounter had done to the building. “Oh boy. I’m in for it.”

“You’re lucky it’s Friday. I can try and pull some strings, get those windows replaced over the weekend.”

Kara smiled. “You’re a life-saver Alex.” She slipped back into the building and into the secret room. She changed quickly, pulling her phone out of her boot and taking out the earpiece. “See you tonight Alex.” She hung up on her sister, looking to Winn and James. “That was strange.”

“Yeah, also awesome.” Winn stood, smiling wide. “Wish I could’ve been there. The video feeds weren’t all that good. Very blurry.”

She nodded. “Back to work.” She sighed, heading back upstairs to her desk and to Cat.

“What the hell do you call this!?” Cat growled, staring at Kara as they stood on the balcony, glass shards littering the alcove.

Kara fidgeted. “Um, don’t worry! There was this thing… recharging on the grid.” She saw Cat’s unease. “Not Livewire! Its name was Zero One… harmless. Honestly I shouldn’t have touched it.” Her fingers still tingled.

“And how exactly do we fix the side of the building?” Cat implored, using a broom to sweep the shards of glass into a neat pile to pick up later.

“Alex… my sister, said that the people she works for would come out and fix everything over the weekend. Is that okay?” Cat seemed happy with that and Kara sighed in relief. “Should I get back to work?”

Cat looked to her, then looked up at the damage. She sighed. “You should.”

 

* * *

 

Everything was ready. The stage was set for Game Night. Kara was excited to compete and was thinking of switching things up a little by teaming up with her sister instead of Winn. Alex had asked to bring Lucy along and Kara thought it was a good idea. She expected Lucy to have some say about her ‘date’ with Cat Grant. Knowing Lucy and her penchant for gossip and drama, the woman would be somewhere between giddy and ecstatic.

Kara set out a big bowl of chips and heard familiar footfall outside the apartment. She looked through the wall and saw Alex and Lucy approaching. She opened the door before they could even knock, smiling wide at the two women. “Ready to play some games?” She giggled, hugging Alex tightly and then Lucy. She skipped into the apartment, putting on some music. “I already ordered lots of pizza, that should arrive soon. Anyone fancy a drink?”

She got wine for both Alex and Lucy before Winn arrived. Her best friend waltzed in, holding a garment bag. Kara heard Alex make a noise and bounce up and down on the couch seeing it. “Don’t tell me you let Alex see before me!” She huffed, rounding the counter and hugging Winn, taking the bag. “Should I try it on now?”

Winn smiled and handed her a bag of cupcakes too. “Not yet. Maybe after the games are all finished so it can distract whoever loses from feeling too bad.” He winked, grabbing a beer from Kara’s fridge and joining the others on the couch with Kara not far behind.

After they had pigged out on pizza, Kara managing to put away three pizzas in comparison to Winn’s one pizza, Alex’s 5 slices and Lucy’s 4, they settled down on the couches to start the games.

“Alright, I was thinking about shaking things up and pairing up with Alex. Winn can go with Lucy?” Kara asked, hoping they would be okay. Part of it was a tactic to get her friends to know each other better.

Lucy looked to Winn and raised an eyebrow. It only made Winn flustered and Kara swore she could hear Alex growl and wondered what that was about. “Sounds good to me.” Lucy smiled, patting the spot next to her on the other couch.

Winn moved over and Kara pulled out the Charades box, shuffling the cards around. Alex was doing stretches, and Lucy sat there with her best poker face.

Kara and Alex went first, with Alex acting out the cards.

“Two words, movie.” Kara focused, gripping at a pillow.

Alex pointed at Kara and made a heart and flapped her arms like wings.

“The Birds!” Kara giggled, bouncing up and down. “Come on!”

Winn watched, amused. Alex and Kara worked so well, he hoped he and Lucy could pull off fifty percent of what they were putting down.

They went back and forth, over and over. Kara noted that Alex would keep glancing at Lucy and would blush slightly, her heart would react too. She filed that knowledge away for later because Alex was sleeping over.

Surprisingly, the last round of the night found the two teams at a tie. Kara went up, faced Alex and picked up a card. She blushed at the movie title but went forwards, she couldn’t delay and be the cause of their loss.

She acted it out for Alex, holding her hands up like she had ears and acted out as if a cat was cleaning itself and then pointed to herself.

“Catwoman!” Alex yelled, jumping up and down when they won. They ran into each other’s arms, hugging and jumping up and down on the spot while Winn and Lucy watched in defeat. Kara couldn’t stop blushing about the Catwoman charade and they all decided to call her out on it.

“Speaking of Catwoman…” Lucy began, “…how’s your girlfriend?” She wiggled her eyebrows, making Kara blush even harder.

“I-I… she… she’s fine! Um… you know it was a stunt, right?” Kara stuttered, hiding behind a pillow when all eyes were on her.

Lucy nodded. “Yes, Kara but we’re not idiots and not hard to see that you feel some very intense way about Cat.” She loved making the alien blush, mostly because it was just so easy.

Alex looked to Lucy and knew what was coming.

“Did you kiss her? Away from the cameras? Cheek or lips?” Lucy threw out question after question and Kara sank further and further into the couch.

“Yes? Yes? Cheek?” Kara squeaked and Lucy gasped, throwing her hands in the air.

“Glorious!” She yelled, sitting back and hugging a pillow with glee. Kara was head over heels for the Queen of All Media and Lucy didn’t even have to interfere to get them together. She knew they were already heading in the right direction. Her couple senses were tingling.

Kara looked to the garment bag and got up, grabbing it. She may not have lost the game, but she was the one needing a distraction.

Winn’s eyes lit up as he watched Kara duck behind the screen and change into his new supersuit design.

When she came out everyone just sat in a stunned silence. Kara stood there in the middle of the room in a full-length body suit made of the same blue fabric the top of her other suit was made of. Same crest on her chest, same cape clipped at her shoulders. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, looking at Alex, Lucy and Winn. “How is it?” She asked quietly, crossing her arms over her chest, self-conscious.

Alex had to admit, Winn had a way with suit design. Kara looked insanely good. It was mature, it fit perfectly. It was like Superman’s suit but somehow different, especially on Kara’s figure.

Lucy whistled. “Imagine coming home to that. Cat’s a lucky one.”

Kara tried to ignore her comments, kicking at the edge of the rug haphazardly.

“Kara you look amazing. I think that suit is a great answer to dangerous weather conditions. I can imagine inside a tornado that skirt of yours wouldn’t last a second.” Alex laughed. “Can I get a suit too Winn? Honestly, I’m jealous.”

Winn smiled. “Only if Director Henshaw approves.”

Alex sighed, starting to clean up the empty bowls. “Well that was fun, but I am so tired.”

“Same girl, same.” Lucy noted, standing and grabbing her bag. “Give me a hug you cute alien.” She wandered over to Kara and hugged the girl in her new suit. “New suit smell could possibly be better than new car smell.” She whispered, letting go. She shook Winn’s hand before leaving.

Winn went to Kara, looking at the suit. “I expected there to be adjustments but it looks perfect. Do you like it?”

Kara nodded, looking in the mirror. “It’s amazing Winn, thank you.” She hugged him, squeezing him a little too tight.

“Kara. Need… to breathe…” He gasped, breathing deeply when Kara let go, smiling sheepishly. “I should head home; see you work on Monday.” He said goodbye to Alex and headed out with the empty garment bag, leaving the sisters alone.

She changed out of the suit and into pyjamas, grabbing some ice-cream and sitting in bed with Alex. They shared the tub and Kara kept thinking about the shared looks between Lucy and Alex the whole night.

“So, got your eyes on anyone?” Kara asked, eating a big spoonful of ice-cream.

Alex blushed, shaking her head. “Not really… but we’ve been having a bit of down-time at the DEO so my mind has been running away from me a lot more often. I actually talked to Hank about your situation with Cat. He still feels iffy about it because the fact that it is a huge risk to the security of the organisation. And that it puts Cat at risk.”

“She’s already at risk because she knows who I am.” Kara noted, digging up the last bits of ice-cream.

“She what now!?” Alex stared at her. “Tell me.”

Kara frowned. “On the ride to the gala she told me that I looked more Supergirl and less Kiera. Carter knows too. I feel like it’s better now that she knows… I feel like I can really protect her and Carter if anything happens.”

Alex shook her head. “I can’t believe it. I’ll have to tell Hank.”

“She knows I’m Supergirl like I know you have a crush on Lucy. You all say I’m so obvious with my feelings when you’re exactly the same.” Kara mused, smiling sweetly.

She watched her sister flush and stutter, trying to think of a way out of it.

“Fine. Yes. I… I like Lucy. I really like Lucy.” Alex blushed and fell down into the sheets, hiding under a pillow.

Kara put the empty ice-cream tub aside and fell down beside Alex. “It must run in the family.” She chuckled softly, not expecting the pillow that came flying at her face. She squeaked, grabbing a pillow and hitting back.

Alex pounced at Kara, hitting her with the pillow, smiling evilly. “That’s what you get for making me sound like a softy!”

She stood on the bed, whacking at Alex with the pillow, careful to not be too hard. “That’s what you get for continuously pushing me at Cat!”

“You deserve to be happy!” She yelled, discarding the pillow and wrestling with Kara playfully.

They eventually parted, breathing heavily and smiling at each other. “You’re right.” Kara whispered, fixing the pillows and lying down with her head on one of them. “I deserve to be happy.”

“Yes, and Cat makes you happy, anyone can see that. I won’t deny it. Don’t sit around and watch her slip through your fingers.” Alex kissed her sister’s forehead and said goodnight, settling into the sheets as Kara moved onto her back and stared at the ceiling, holding a stuffed bird toy to her chest and thinking about what life could be like.

 

* * *

 

_Kitty?_

_Please answer me._

_I want a word with you._

Katherine Grant was nosey. Cat Grant was trying to sleep.

_Honestly, I was wrong about you dating your little assistant._

Cat’s phone would not stop vibrating on her bedside table. She grabbed it and squinted at the screen, frowning. She propped herself up, sitting against the headboard. She put on her glasses and unlocked her phone, opening the conversation her mother had started at midnight.

“I’m trying to sleep. Unlike you, I have a media conglomerate to run.” She responded and waited for a witty response she was certain would arrive. She also added, “And are you still stuck on the assistant situation? I thought I killed that dangerous train of thought months ago.”

_I’m all the way in London so you took the opportunity to begin dating the young hero you created?_

Cat growled softly. “Even half way around the world she still manages to torment me.” She whispered to herself, thinking for a moment.

She chewed at her bottom lip before typing out a response. “I don’t owe you an explanation.” She ended it at that, deleting the conversation from her list of text messages even though it would reappear with a new message shortly. If only she could just delete her mother.

One conversation she would never, ever delete, was her conversation with Kara. She liked to scroll through it now and then, reading through the messages that were just completely and utterly…Kara. She would read individual messages and found she could remember the days they were sent vividly.

_K: Miss Grant!! The printers are working! Can you believe :o_

_K: I saw this great van someone had renovated into a mobile shower for the homeless!! It would make a great article in the trib!_

_K: Look at this bird Miss Grant LOOK (picture of an albino pigeon) :)_

_K: do not fret!! Latte in T-minus 3 minutes! :D_

They were so sunny… so carefree. So Kara. After the publicity stunt at the Gala the texts had been scarce. She missed those random text messages from Kara.

“Why am I scared? I can just…message her.” Cat mumbled, seeing as she was getting no sleep she decided to send a text to Kara. Maybe it would bring back some normalcy.

She stared at the cursor as it flashed in the text box. She took a deep breath.

_C: kiera I need a latte_

Backspacebackspacebackspace.

_C: I can’t sleep_

“No.” She cleared the box again.

_C: is there a latte that can make me sleepy – chamomile doesn’t do it for me anymore_

“Okay.” She blinked, pressed the send button. She wanted it go, wincing.

_Sent – 12:34am_

A moment.

_Read – 12:35am_

Cat furrowed her brow, Kara was up and she’d read the text. She sat, nervous, jumpy, waiting for a response. When the typing bubbles appeared she sucked in a breath, awaiting destruction. Of what? She didn’t know.

_K: maybe crush a tablet of temazepam and mix it in??? maybe I need some of that too_

She smiled. There she was. Her ray of sunshine at midnight. Her heart promptly warmed in her chest.

_C: game night or whatever millennial monstrosity of a friday night didn’t tire you?_

_K: work keeping you up??_

_K: or your mother??? timezones and all_

_C: touché_

_C: the latter_

_C: you know me dangerously well_

_K: its only dangerous if the intent is there_

_K: which it isn’t!!!_

Cat had to giggle at that. Giggle. God, what a mess she’d become.

_C: you’re off the hook this time_

_C: she called to berate me about dating you_

She chewed at her bottom lip, hoping the messages wouldn’t scare Kara off.

_K: it was expected but its all over now right??_

_C: it’s not – that would be unrealistic_

_C: what’s the point of a playing a couple if it’s only a one-time thing?_

_K: ok so what do we do kkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllllllsffffff_

_K: sorry alex rolled over in her sleep and knocked the phone_

_C: one more outing? Nothing so formal_

She raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t stop imagining herself in Alex’s position. In bed next to Kara. The blush was immediate and unstoppable. She growled, dropping the phone and trying to cool down.

_K: not formal? can I wear the suit??_

_C: sure_

_C: a walk on the beach tomorrow morning?_

_C: 10am? Can go for crepes after and then ‘break up’ – makes it seem reasonable_

_K: yummmm crepesssss_

_K: sure, you know me - my name is Kara Danvers im a Gemini and I love long walks on the beach_

_C: a gemini, how fitting_

_K: shhhh_

_C: go to sleep Kara_

_K: only if you do_

_C: zzzzzzz……_

She set an alarm, smiling all the while, setting her phone down and taking off her glasses. Terrible idea. Terrible idea… terribly _good_ … idea. She would ‘break up’ with Supergirl at the end. Mutual agreement. They were both focused on bigger things. Saving the city and managing a massive company.

Cat feel asleep conflicted yet excited for the ‘date’ the next morning. Witnessing Supergirl with her toes in the sand? Bucket list item. _Secret_ bucket list item.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhat of a shorter chapter today, but a very important one nonetheless. ;)

Just this once, Kara left the boots at home. If the fake comfort from Cat wasn’t enough, the feeling of the soft sand between her toes would be. She flew, barefoot, to Cat’s beach house. Landing softly on the beautiful patio to see Cat wearing something so utterly relaxed wasn’t doing her emotions any favours.

The woman knew how to wear the hell out of faded capris and a knitted top. Cat looked like the beach itself. Soft blues and sandy colours that settled on her frame like they were made just for her. Kara walked closer to her, the gentle padding of her feet on the wood alerting Cat to her presence.

“Hey.” Cat tugged the ends of her sleeves over her hands and Kara was sure it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

“Morning.” She looked out at the ocean, taking a deep breath. She never imagined she would walk along the beach in this capacity. Full Supergirl costume, no shoes on, with her boss. Who she was head over heels for.

Cat looked to Kara and mustered a smile, only to see it returned in full force. “Ready?”

Kara nodded and took Cat’s hand in hers, blushing softly. “This okay?” At Cat’s nod they stepped off the patio and onto the beach, heading left down the coast.

“How’s Carter? You know… with all the stories about us?” Kara asked, looking to Cat and trying not to trip over herself.

“He’s fine.” Cat noted, squeezing Kara’s hand gently. “He was happy about it, obviously at first. The idea of Supergirl as a second mother would be very appealing to him.” She smiled, looking down at the sand.

Her heart fluttered at the knowledge that Carter supported the idea of what they’d done. A part of her knew that Cat wouldn’t want that. Despite them being a very logical couple, a lot of problems and negative comments were hiding away, ready to bubble to the surface. It wouldn’t affect Kara but she knew Cat might handle it differently. She ran a company, after all.

“Honestly… that was the most fun I’ve ever had.” Cat mused, looking back up as seagulls flew overhead, out over the ocean. “The gala was extraordinary. Your company was… perfect.”

“Yeah?” Kara glanced at Cat, having a hard time trying to look anywhere but straight at Cat. “Me too. I mean…your company was perfect too.” She stuttered, shutting her mouth tight before she said anything stupid.

Cat closed her eyes for a moment, just feeling her way. She swung their hands gently between them. Almost savouring it all. All good things came to an end, somehow.

“CatCo traffic and sales are up, almost at record highs. I don’t think anything will ever top the figures around the first Supergirl magazine edition.” She mused, opening her eyes and glancing at the hero beside her, cape trailing in the sand without the added height of the boots.

“That’s great. Since that was the… the plan.” Kara tried not to sound as hurt as she was inside. Holding onto Cat’s hand like a lifeline was her plan at that moment in time.

Walking was easy. Pretending that you weren’t being torn apart inside by your emotions was extremely hard.

Kara heard a click and a flash go off. Paparazzi where here somewhere. Just what Cat wanted. “Cameras are here.” She smelled something delicious. “And we’re close to the food truck.” She looked to Cat, chewing on her bottom lip. “You tipped them off?”

Cat nodded, meeting Kara’s eyes almost shyly. “Who else would have known that Supergirl would be going for a walk on the beach?”

She smiled. “Who would have known Cat Grant would be going for a walk on the beach?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, dear.” Cat smirked, digging her toes in the sand.

“A girl’s got to try.” Kara shot back, smiling wider.

They walked up the bluestone steps to the private car park, approaching the food truck. Only a few people were there that early in the morning. A little girl with curly blonde hair and a flowery sundress saw Kara and froze. She gasped, squealing in delight. Her mother, dressed to the nines in a pant-suit was ordering from the truck and turned to see what her little girl was so delighted about. She saw Kara and smiled, sharing a look with the little girl.

Kara knelt down and watched with open arms as the little girl ran across the empty car park to meet her.

“Supaaa-girl!” She giggled, jumping into Kara’s arms with a squeal and hugging tight. Kara felt all her negative emotions wash away at how cute and happy this little girl was. She hugged her back as tightly as she dared, cradling the back of her head in her hand. She was so small but so full of energy.

“Hey there, what’s your name?” She asked, parting from the little girl who couldn’t look away from the cape, the crest, the golden hair draping down around Kara’s face.

Cat stood beside Kara, watching her accept the small child into her arms so easily. Her breath was knocked out of her chest, filled with a desperate yearning to see Kara like this more often. If the girl was sunshine impersonated before… she was a supernova now.

“Ella.” The little girl stated like it was common knowledge, smiling widely up at Kara.

“Nice to meet you Ella.” She held the little hands in her own, looking into wide blue eyes. “Here, let me give you something.” She whispered, looking up to Cat. “Spare a pen?”

Cat sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a pen and handing it to Kara. She watched in wonder as Kara took one of the girl’s hands and wrote a word in a language she’d never seen before on the back. Ella looked like she was receiving the greatest gift in the world.

“What’s it say?” The little girl asked, enrapt with the elegant scripture Kara had written on her hand.

“It’s your name. In the language from my planet.” _Home_ omitted because her home was here, on Earth, in National City. “It’s Kryptonian.”

The girl looked to Kara, eyes so full of wonder. She giggled, looking at her hand and staring at the name. “It’s so beaut-ful! What do your name look like?” The girl asked, tugging at Kara’s hand and tapping on the back, wanting Kara to write there.

Kara smiled, writing her own name in Kryptonian on the back of her hand. She capped the pen and handed it back to Cat, looking back to the girl. “I can show you it like this because my name in English is a _secret_.”

Ella held Kara’s hand, playing with her thumb and index fingers as she looked at the longer elegant script. “Yours even prettier!” She whispered, looking up at Kara. “I keep secrets!” She bounced up and down a little, pouting.

This little girl was too cute. Kara wanted a little girl just like Ella in her life. “Pinky promise?” Kara held out her pinky, watching amusedly as Ella closed her entire hand around Kara’s finger and shook it enthusiastically.

She leaned in and whispered her Kryptonian name to Ella, pulling back and smiling at the little girl. “Don’t tell anyone.” She winked, watching the girl go and run off to her mother when she was called.

“Okay! Bye sup-girl!” Ella skipped over to her mother as Kara stood, looking to Cat who seemed… really happy.

“You didn’t actually tell her your name, right?” Cat shoved the pen back into her bag and looked to Kara expectantly.

“Truth, justice and the American way, right?” She smirked, seeing jealousy swirl in Cat’s green eyes. “Let’s get some crepes, I’ll need at least five to even fill a third of my daily intake.”

Cat rolled her eyes and grabbed Kara’s hand, going up to the truck and ordering a lot of crepes to share as Kara watched Ella and her mother leave, waving to them as they drove away.

Kara held all five crepes in her arms, sitting down a next to Cat as she almost inhaled the food. She smiled, moaning softly. It tasted so good, it almost distracted her from what would happen next, and the constant click of cameras taking photos out of sight.

“Might want to slow down there, wouldn’t want you to get… alien indigestion.” Cat muttered, nibbling at her food.

“I don’t… don’t think that exists.” Kara stuttered around a mouthful of Nutella-filled crepe. She smiled, finishing her last crepe.

Cat sat back, watching Kara. She was sure if you looked up the definition of beauty there would be a picture of her, smiling up at you from the page. She was trying to gather courage for what came next.

She stood, the action catching Kara’s attention and bringing the young hero to her feet. She stepped closer to the girl, holding both of her hands. They had to be convincing for the hidden cameras. She had to convince herself that this was fake, that it had all been fake, that they couldn’t have this for real.

“Kara.” She breathed, gazing into those wide blue eyes that never failed to make her heart pound. “It’s all over now.” She whispered, taking a deep breath. She looked down at their hands, feeling how warm and soft Kara’s hands were in her own. They gripped at each other as much as they dared. “Back to normal. Truly, this time.”

Kara nodded softly. “It’s okay.” Her voice wavered, telling Cat that it wasn’t. Tears welled in her eyes, a strong sense of rejection flowing through her veins. Cat wouldn’t even think about being with her in such a capacity.

“I have to be the one to break it off.” Cat sticked to her hushed tone in case any of the paparazzi had the ability to listen in on their private conversation. “Can’t have the city thinking their golden girl is a heart breaker.”

She laughed softly at that, through the tears that began rolling down her face, leaving hot trails down her reddened cheeks.

 _‘Even when she cries she’s beautiful.’_ Cat thought, wanting to reach up and just wipe the tears away, hold her close and tell her everything. Every emotion she was feeling, every single thought she’d had about her over the past weeks.

She didn’t expect in the next moment for soft, warm lips to be against her own. She didn’t stop the gasp that left her lips at the sensation. Gentle yet shaking hands were framing her face, warming her skin in a way the sun never would.

Kara couldn’t let Cat go without this. Otherwise she’d regret it for the rest of her life. Even if it got her fired, sent across the globe. It would be worth it. She covered full, sweet lips with her own and kissed Cat with a tenderness she’d never shown to anyone. She poured each and every one of her emotions into the action she’d craved to execute for the past year, hoping Cat would just _feel_.

Cat felt everything. From her head to her toes, Kara’s warmth invaded and took over her entire being. Before she even knew it, she was returning the kiss. It felt like a goodbye, a hello, a confession and a secret all at once.

Hands were let go and took up new positions without even a second thought. Cat’s hands landed against Kara’s chest, fingers feeling the prominent crest and the trace of a beating heart underneath, strong and sure. Kara’s hands were at Cat’s cheeks, holding her and supporting her.

Lips parted just so they were just brushing. The lingering warmth and hesitant breaths the only remnants left of the kiss. Eyes closed, just staying. Connected. This was how it should be. This is how they both wanted it to be, with every fibre of their beings.

It was time to go.

Cat reluctantly put distance between them. Kara’s hands fell from her face and it felt like she had lost a part of her. The cold ocean breeze attacked her skin and made her feel bare. Kara’s tears had stained her cheeks and she didn’t care.

Kara seemed to fold in on herself, wrapping her arms around herself. She could barely look Cat in the eyes.

“Impressive tears.” Cat whispered, trying to salvage _something_. She never wanted to lose Kara, especially as a friend. Kara only nods, the action causing a stray tear to drop from her chin.

A moment and then she was alone. A crack in the sky as Kara broke the sound barrier, flying away. Cat felt so lost. Alone, barefoot in a car park. She licked her lips tentatively, and of course she could taste traces of Kara. Salty tears and sweet nothings.

She could only glare at a camera lens that poked through a bush before turning and heading back to the beach. She hadn’t had cravings like this since her pregnancy with Carter, except it wasn’t for food.

_What the fuck have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this is what you've all been waiting for, all mistakes are mine, enjoy! ;)

Waking up as Kara Danvers was usually a sunny, happy affair.

The sheets are cold and she _shivers_. The blinds are closed and she _remembers_.

Lips, warmth, hands, _Cat_. She yearns.

The alarm clock is smashed to bits and the sheets pulled back as Kara gets out of bed and drags her feet along the floorboards in an attempt to get some light into her apartment. It fills her soul up, restores her energy reserves.

Kara is a creature of habit. That habit is fixing problems. Her heart was a problem in that moment, yelling at her to go to Cat. She wanted a repeat of that kiss. Every single day. It hurt so much.

The harsh tones of her phone cut into the silence and in a second she was across the room and looking at the caller ID. Alex was calling and she had a pretty good idea as to why her sister was calling her.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“I saw the news-“

“No.”

Kara sighed, falling back into the sheets and willing back tears, gripping the phone hard but not enough to break it.

“Kara I want to come over. I want you to be okay. I know you aren’t right now. You’ve let her get to you before and now…”

“It’s _different_.” She growled, pulling the covers back over herself and hiding.

Alex’s voice suddenly seemed a lot smaller as Kara grabbed her tablet and opened the news feed she had open, tuned in to mostly CatCo media outlets among other more general news sites.

‘Heroes May Cry’

‘Queen of All Media: Off with Her Head’

‘Pictures: Hero Relationship Boiling Point’

Kara whined softly, she saw the pictures and was forced to relive it. Even if she closed her eyes, Cat was right there behind her eyelids. Her lips cold as they desperately try to remember something warm. Kara’s crying, in the pictures and in that moment. Every wound is fresh and wide open.

In another universe, Kara’s strapped to a Kryptonite chair and screaming for mercy in a windowless room. That’s what it felt like. Poisonous green ebbing and flowing, in and out. The green of Cat’s eyes pierced and shredded her, attacking her heart from all sides.

Alex was still on the other end of the phone, wishing there was an easy way to calm Kara down. The cries become muffled and Alex’s resolve shatters.

“Want me to come over?”

Kara’s sob isn’t an answer but she takes it as one.

“I’ll bring the ice cream.” Alex dropped the call and rushed over, not wanting to leave her sister alone any longer.

What the phone call didn’t include was the loud smash heard as Kara threw the phone at the wall. Her vision was too blurry to make out that the phone was in-tact, but the wall was not.

Alex got into the apartment with a spare key Kara didn’t know she had. She grabbed some spoons and found Kara in bed, reduced to sniffles. She pulled back the covers and made eye contact and more tears sprung to Kara’s eyes. Two damp patches on the pillow. Alex handed her a spoon and opened the ice cream tub, handing it to her. She picked up the phone off the floor and it started ringing.

“Winn?”

Kara shook her head and answered on her behalf.

“Hey, are you okay?” Winn sounded concerned on the other end but still sleepy, he must have gotten a news alert on Supergirl and seen the articles.

“It’s Alex, Kara’s dealing with it.”

“Ice cream?”

“Yep. I’ll get you an update soon.” She hung up, watching Kara drown herself in ice cream. She grabbed a tissue, gently wiping away the ice cream around her mouth. “It’ll pass Kara.” She whispered, kissing her little sister’s forehead.

James called and then Lucy called. Kara could tell because Alex’s face reddened. It distracted her slightly. “Lucy?” She whispered and Alex nodded. “You two finally sort things out?” She bit her bottom lip, hoping at least her sister had found happiness.

Alex smiled, nodding again. She ended the call and turned off the phone, rubbing Kara’s back soothingly, which turned out to be very calming for Kara. Soon the sniffles were gone and all that remained was a small mountain of tissues and puffy red eyes.

The tablet screen lit up, signalling new articles were becoming popular. Just from glancing at the notifications Alex could see the titles and knew exactly what they were about.

‘Supercat, a short but sweet story’

‘How will this personal issue change Supergirl’s activity in the city?’

Alex frowned and turned off the tablet, noticing Kara was completely silent and just staring off into space. “Kara?” She was silent, as if frozen in time. “Should I call Eliza?” She asked, holding Kara’s hand but Kara wouldn’t hold on like she usually did. Her grip was loose and cold.

After an hour of Alex sitting by Kara’s side while the girl stayed frozen, Alex stood and grabbed her phone, moving to the kitchen. Hitting speed dial on her mother she leaned against the counter when she picked up.

“Alex? What’s going on?” Eliza sounded worried, since Alex rarely called for reasons other than an issue involving Kara.

“The news is hitting her really hard. She won’t move or eat.” She sighed, rubbing her temples. “Any idea of what I could do?”

Kara must have heard her because suddenly she was standing there in the kitchen staring vacantly at her. “I’ll call you back, she’s up.” She hung up and closed the distance, hugging Kara tightly.

“I can’t close my eyes.” Kara whispered, sounding monotonous and lost.

“Your eyes? Why?” Alex asked, checking her eyes. She looked fine, just pale and like she’d been crying.

“I close them… and I see her.”

“Oh.”

“I… I need her Alex.” She whispered, her voice breaking.

“Kara, it’s okay to need her.” Alex wanted Kara to feel better, wanted to make her sister realise that her feelings weren’t disgusting or repulsive, that she was as human as everyone else. She couldn’t be the hero all the time. “Take some time. A day or two. Just for you.”

Kara nodded, turning and crawling back into bed. Alex cleaned up the apartment a little and opened some windows, wanting Kara to feel better and get some sunshine.

 

* * *

 

It’s the first Monday in a long time that Cat spends the day at work without an assistant. Without _the_ assistant. She needed that assistant to field all the gossip being thrown her way over the break-up.

_‘Queen of All Media: Off with Her Head’ – Midvale Gazette_

_\---_

_The first sign of a personal life has come to the surface for Cat Grant, Queen of All Media and public figure of CatCo Worldwide Media, and it does not look good. Pictured is a photo of Cat Grant and Supergirl after enjoying a crepe breakfast on the beach, the two engaged in a very emotional moment._

_Tears created by none-other than Cat Grant were seen falling from Supergirl’s eyes before the heroine flew away. Has the Queen asserted her power? Has this move put National City’s heavily-depended on superhero at risk?_

_How far this personal altercation between the two most prominent figures in National City has gone will be seen over the following weeks. We’ll keep you updated on the status of Supergirl over those next weeks._

Cat groaned, checking another article. Notifications were going off as emails streamed in demanding an explanation. So many people within the company were so sure that their relationship had been real and stable, and a very good thing for CatCo. It was a blessing that the traffic and sales figures were holding steady. Cat’s resolve however, was not.

_‘Supercat, a short but sweet story’ – N-C Entertainment_

_\---_

_From the National City Heroes Gala until now, we’ve kept you up-to-date on the budding relationship, power couple Supergirl and Cat Grant – also known as Supercat. No one saw it coming, and everyone saw it go this weekend. What’s in-store for our hero next? How will CatCo handle the upset?_

_Tears were shed, not only by the hero, but by the entire city. Everyone is asking: who is to blame? The only information we have about this sudden split is the pictures of Supergirl and Grant together at the beach. Tears and kisses. Either party could be at fault, although the city is siding heavily with Supergirl. The hero has failed us once before; could it happen again?_

_We’ve reached out to CatCo for comment, but received no response._

It was a shit-show. One that Cat Grant should have seen coming. She blamed it on her developed feelings for the girl, that saying – love is blind. She must have had 5 blindfolds on and duct tape on top of that.

This whole situation was going toe-to-toe with the great email hack of January. Especially because looking in her inbox, Cat found rather threatening subject titles.

‘Step down Grant’

‘I want to see you out by the end of the day’

‘What the shit, Grant?’

One may think those were trains of thought inside Cat’s head, but those were words from actual people that _worked for her_. They had no right. She felt like a kettle boiling, steam pouring out everywhere, high pitched whining filling the space.

She pushed off from her desk and stood, walking into the private bathroom and slamming the door shut. She leaned over the cold marble counter, breathing heavily. The tap water was ice cold against her cheeks that were set ablaze by anger and hatred, and small amounts of embarrassment. She hadn’t been vulnerable like this in decades.

One clumsy girl with adorable glasses and an enchanting smile was all it took to tear down Cat’s walls like a giant wrecking ball would attack a house.

Hot tears made a strange contrast against the ice cold water. Cat grabbed a hand towel and dabbed at her face. She never allowed herself to crack, and right now there was a line halfway up the wall of her last line of defence. It wouldn’t go further. It couldn’t.

Cat took a deep breath and went back to her desk, sending out a company-wide email, setting up a press conference for the afternoon. Half an hour after the email, the large conference room on the ground floor had been cleared out and filled with chairs, a podium and default CatCo decorations.

Word had gotten out of CatCo with no intervention from her, and she was sure to be the first in the room when the doors opened to the press. She nodded to Winn, who was awkwardly behind the camera setup. She’d grown to appreciate his range of technical talents. Also, the fact that he was extremely scared of her.

“Good afternoon, I am Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media and I’m sure you all know what this press conference is about.” A pause set all eyes on her as she took a moment to harden her gaze.

“Saturday morning, Supergirl and I ended our relationship. A relationship that was very public, very scrutinised, and very faulty. The first and most prominent of many faults being the fact that we moved too quickly. Who wouldn’t move quickly when you’re both always busy and working for a city that loves too easily and can hate even easier? You’re quick to forgive, yes. I am grateful for that, and hope you can apply that skill to this situation.” Cat swallowed hard, eyeing Winn and the operating camera.

“If you love someone, you have to let them go. Especially in this case, where Supergirl’s number one priority is the lives of the city. I want her to never lose sight of that. She gives her whole life to us all.” She mustered a smile. “One could imagine a hero entering into an exclusive relationship would make things difficult and confusing. I didn’t expect her to put one life above the lives of everyone else. I could never ask for that. Honestly, I don’t deserve that.”

When she paused, the only noise that could be heard was the traffic outside and the sound of pencils and pens against paper. Her word was liquid gold, and every single journalist would serve a different version to the city. Each a different message, point of view. She could only hope the majority were positive.

“I am critical of her. I branded her. I like to think that I help her, and that everyone in the city helps her too. Supergirl is still learning, growing. Right now, she’s only half of what she could be. Right now, we’re going to help her get there. Only with less gossip, more action. Thank you.”

The group of journalist erupted into questions, yelling and begging for more. She left it up to security to take care of them as she slipped into her private elevator and returned to the safe, quiet domain of her office.

 

* * *

 

Five containers of ice cream and two pizzas later, Kara had moved from the bed to the couch. Alex stuck by her side and picked at one leftover slice, nibbling at the slices of pepperoni. “Just pick something!” She moaned, whacking Kara on the shoulder.

Kara frowned and picked a news channel, but her entire body tensed up when Cat Grant stepped up to a podium and she realised what channel she had picked without even thinking.

Channel 92, CatCo News.

She was frozen, she couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Part of her wanted to see Cat, even if it was in this capacity.

_‘If you love someone, you have to let them go.’_

Kara sobbed, crumpling into Alex’s arms that had been open from the second they realised what channel it was. Alex reached over and turned off the TV, Cat’s voice leaving the apartment. She rubbed her little sister’s back gently, stroking her hair.

“Kara you have to go back to work.” Alex pushed, wanting Kara to be okay. “I know it’s not what you want. I know you think you won’t survive it. But… maybe seeing her and being near her will help you settle back into normality.” She sighed softly. “You need that routine. It kept you sane before you became Supergirl and it could very well do the same now.”

“I don’t want normality!” Kara all but screamed against Alex, gripping at her. “It would be torture! Not even Kryptonite would hurt me that badly.”

It sunk into Alex how strongly she felt for Cat. This had gotten out of hand quickly. “Do I have to remind you?” She whispered, pulling out her phone and showing her the photos she had shown Kara at the very start of Cat looking at her. It was unmistakeable.

“Alright you saw these, now look at these photos of you together at the gala and on the beach.” She showed her pictures, the kisses on the cheeks, unreleased photos of their walk towards the food truck. “None of that is fake, Kara. Trust me. That woman loves you more than she knows.”

“Then why did she break up with me? Why didn’t she admit anything? Why push me away like this?” Kara sobbed, lying down on Alex’s lap.

“She’s Cat Grant. She hides her emotions. She’s probably gone for so long without showing any emotion that she’s afraid to show any at all. You saw the news; she’s being slandered all over town. You both should lay low, but that doesn’t mean you can’t talk in the privacy of your own home, or her office, or her home.” Alex winked and her phone rang. “I have to go to the DEO, you stay and rest up. Go to work tomorrow, okay? I’ll call later.”

Kara sat up and watched her go, frowning and falling back onto the couch. She pouted, realising even if she didn’t go to work, she would probably end up fired and it would be difficult to find work.

She needed to see Cat, and not from behind a TV screen. She wanted answers but she felt like she wouldn’t get them.

So, the very next morning Kara got out of bed to her alarm and went about her day as usual. The emotions loomed, but she was managing so far. Taking her usual route to work, taking the usual trip to Noonan’s and getting the usual two lattes. She headed up to the 40th floor and sat at her desk, trying to ignore the eyes boring holes into her head.

“Kara! You’re back!” Winn seemed overjoyed. “Miss Grant’s been a real hassle lately, especially after the… uh… ‘break up’.” He noticed Kara tense up and realised it wasn’t the right conversation for the moment. “Sorry, I should get to work.” He tried to smile but it wasn’t returned.

She felt like a dark cloud, heavy with precipitation. One could argue such precipitation was referred to as ‘tears’, but for the moment they weren’t allowed to fall. A mantra of Cat’s very first rule in the office was keeping her in check for now.

The familiar sound of the private elevator whirring to life pulled her away from her sorrow and carved a path for nervousness. She grabbed the latte and stood obediently at the entrance and when the doors opened… there she was. Cat Grant. Beautiful, radiant, sexy. Kara was sure she’d need a solid concrete wall built inside her head to act as a dam for all the emotions threatening to flood out.

She held out the latte and noticed a tick in Cat’s pristine being as she accepted the cup. “Morning Miss Grant.” She spoke quietly and with little emotion, following the media mogul into her office, acting like she hadn’t just ripped her heart to shreds only days before.

To Cat, Kara was acting like she had the same day that she had attempted to disprove the fact that she was Supergirl. Emotionless, robotic, tense. Her eyes were distant and cold, a greyish blue instead of their usual sparkling azure.

“You have a meeting with the board at 10, an appointment with Sarah from Marketing at 11. Lunch and then a meeting with the department heads at 1. James will be bringing in the layouts at 3 for you to go over before final print.” Kara rattled off the schedule clearly and concisely. She was trying to make things seem as normal as possible, but with this attitude it was a little too normal for Cat’s liking.

“Kara can we talk?” Cat interrupted, looking up at Kara from her throne behind the desk, her gaze vulnerable and open. “I just don’t-“

Kara swallowed visibly, gripping harder at her tablet. “No, stop. Please. I can’t.” She pleaded quietly, only for Cat to hear. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She couldn’t think about anything other than the normal day at that moment.

She turned on her heel and retreated to her desk behind the questionable safety of the glass wall. Luckily she had a pile of work to do from yesterday and managed to distract herself from the swirling pit of emotion. She only looked up to acknowledge Cat when the woman was leaving her office to attend the meetings on the schedule.

When lunch time rolled around Cat summoned her. “Lettuce wrap? Cobb salad? What would you like for lunch, Miss Grant?” She asked politely, thinking about getting herself the largest burger she could find and drown herself in it.

“Please have lunch with me Kara.” Cat breathed, looking at Kara like she had found a long-lost treasure. At the first shake of Kara’s head she probed, “I hate begging but I will if I have to.”

Kara felt like her face was on fire. Cat? Wanting to have lunch with her? After pushing her away like that? She had waited over the weekend from any word from Cat about what next, about what could help them settle back into normalcy. Cat had wanted that, had declared that things had to return to the way they were before. Everything she was trying to do right now went against that. It made Kara angry, confused, hurt.

“Just stop, Cat. You said it yourself, we have to go back to normal. Please, just let it go back to normal.” She frowned, the words tasting sour in her mouth. Cat was making it so hard for her. Using her correct name constantly.

Cat tries not to seem affected by how Kara kept shutting her down. After spending decades with all her walls fully constructed, as soon as they were torn down, those she cared for just ignored her.

She took her lunch outside to the balcony and sat down on the couch, picking at her food. She had no appetite with such emotional baggage holding her down.

If Kara wouldn’t hear her out face-to-face, there was another solution she knew of.

As the young girl sat at her desk, unable to stop listening to the gentle thrum of Cat’s heart. The thing that grounded her most. Wherever she was in the city, she could always count of the beat of Cat’s heart to relax her.

“I’m sorry, endlessly.” Cat’s voice took the place of her heart beat as Kara listened. She knew Cat was out there alone, and knew what she was doing. “You’ve come to mean so much to me and I can’t bear to see you upset with me, or putting distance between us.” Cat whispered, placing her food to the side, uninterested. “Funny how… perhaps a month ago you would have been the one preaching about my pushing.” She sighed, feeling pathetic.

“I never meant for this whole fiasco to change anything between us, and obviously it has.” She continued, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. “I don’t regret discovering my feelings for you. I hope you don’t regret going along with my stupid plan. I’m just an old, emotionally confused woman, who doesn’t deserve the kindness that you show me. Have shown me.”

Kara’s heart was breaking all over again but for a different reason. Cracking and glowing gold with streaks of hope and warmth. She closed her eyes and began reaching with her mind. Seeing Cat behind her eyelids had been painful up until now. Green eyes would stare back at her but they were no longer cold and empty.

“We can go back to normal, but I wish you would just let me settle things properly.” Cat breathed, looking up to the clouds. “Part of me wishes… that we would never settle. That we’d collide and walk through this mess together. It’s always been you and me. In and out of this office. It’s all up to you.” She picked up her lunch and dug in, finding herself hungry and feeling much lighter.

Sitting there, staring off into space, Kara’s heart was racing. The sound of Cat’s heart filled her ears again and all she could think about was how she loved the sound of Cat’s voice so much more. She had sounded so lonely, so afraid, so _beautiful_.

 

* * *

 

Alex was there when Kara returned to her apartment. “Kara! How’d it go?” She turned where she sat, clutching at a pillow. The distant look in Kara’s eyes told her that something had indeed happened.

“Um… Cat confessed?” Kara’s voice was so quiet, Alex barely heard it.

“Confessed? As in… her feelings?” Alex pushed as Kara went straight for the ice cream.

“Well, it was one-sided. She… she was sitting alone on her balcony eating lunch. And… I happened to be listening.” She fell down onto the couch beside Alex, filling her mouth with ice cream.

“Right, because she knows who you are. How did she know that you would listen?” She eyed Kara, pulling the ice cream from her for a moment so her sister couldn’t hide the answer behind a mouthful.

“Mmm… maybe because… I listen to her heart beat?” Her voice went quiet at the end but Alex was close enough to hear.

“You listen to her heart beat? Really? God, Kara, you’re adorable.”

“Adorable!?” She sighed, grabbing the ice cream back.

“Yes, you listen to her heart beat. It’s cute.” Alex smiled, but was still torn up because Cat had hurt her sister. She could see that both sides wanted the same thing, but they were both stupid. “What are you waiting for? You Kryptonian idiot, the woman loves you. She’s probably holed up in her fancy apartment with a giant hole in her heart. “

Kara stared at Alex, any harder and she would have been fried.

“A giant, Kara shaped hole.” Alex yelped as Kara whacked her with a pillow. “Hey!”

She stood, kicking off her shoes and going to her bedroom, hiding behind the dividing curtain.

“I can still see you. It’s called a silhouette.” Alex droned, and not a moment later she saw the silhouette of the rude finger. “Classy.” She stood, pushing the curtain aside and sitting on the end of the bed as Kara changed into pyjamas. “You need to go to her.”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything! I _need_ to go to sleep because I’m tired.” She yawned for emphasis, flopping down onto the bed.

“Put on the new suit.”

“What!?” Kara sighed, sitting up and staring at Alex again.

“Come on, Cat will love it. She won’t be able to resist you.” Alex winked. “I’m going to keep bugging you until you get off your ass and take action. Cat Grant will _not_ make the first move. Supergirl would.”

“Whatever happened to my independence? Or did my signing on to the DEO sign away my ability to choose my own fate?”

“Kara. Put on the suit.” Alex droned, falling into the sheets and looking up at Kara. “Cat needs you.”

That was the final straw, and it ended up with Kara using super speed to change into the new suit. Alex clapped, sitting up with renewed excitement.

“Fine. What do I do? What do I say?” Kara looked in the mirror at herself, hoping the suit would drip confidence, because she had none.

“She’s done half the job already Kara, you just have to deliver the other half.” Alex watched Kara fly out the window, hoping things would go okay. Either Kara would disown her for this or she would return happy. Alex was praying for the latter.

The wind in her hair was definitely waking her up. If she wasn’t already woken up by the realisation that this was really happening, she was wearing her new suit and on her way to Cat’s penthouse to lay everything out on the line.

On the approach Kara noticed Cat was already outside on the balcony, as if waiting for her.

“I didn’t think you would come.” Cat downed the rest of the bourbon in her glass, looking up at Kara as she floated a safe distance from the balcony.

“You wanted me to? I didn’t want to misread…” Kara began, nervous. A hand raised to adjust her glasses but found none. Instead she wiped a hand down her face, biting hard at her bottom lip as she watched Cat from above.

What she didn’t notice was how Cat was staring at her, up and down, drinking in the new suit. Cat waved her hand in dismissal. “You’ve always done that.”

“Done what?”

“Over-complicated things, looked too deeply into the facts that it all gets… messy.” She sighed, moving to sit on the couch. She kept her eyes on Kara though, afraid that if she looked away the heroine would be gone. She’d let the girl out of her sights too many times.

If she wasn’t slightly tipsy and suffering from bottled-up emotions, Cat would’ve tried to jump Kara. _Damn_ , that suit was sinful. Hugging every curve, her whole slender figure. She started to wonder if Superwoman was indeed a better name.

“Won’t you come down here and talk?” Cat probed, wanting Kara closer. She needed to feel her closer. There was so much space between them and it was icy cold.

Kara nodded and touched down, carefully taking a seat next to Cat. She adjusted her cape, feeling more comfortable than she would have been in the skirt. This suit was thicker, warmer for the weather, and felt like solid armour.

Cat looked to Kara and tried to suppress a shiver as earnest blue eyes caught hers. Green met blue in a familiar dance, speaking without words. It was soothing for both of them, in the charged space. It felt like an eternity had passed since the last time they had been so vulnerable and so close in the same moment.

They just sat, collecting themselves.

“I heard you.”

“Part of me hoped you would.”

“I’ll always listen. Even… if I’m not there.”

Cat’s heart sung, hearing words she had only dreamt about. Kara’s voice was soft yet hard, and definitely unstable. Her words shook with the weight of her emotions, Cat could tell.

“Your heart beat.” Kara whispered, lost in Cat’s eyes as everything pent up inside her poured out.

“What about it?”

“I listen to it. All the time. Even when I don’t realise…” She smiled, fidgeting a little. “It grounds me. It’s reliable, rhythmic, and at time unpredictable… it’s just so… you.”

“Really?” Cat was enamoured with the hero beside her. She hadn’t realised how much she meant to the girl.

“Yeah.”

Cat’s heart at that moment was anything but stable. It was all over the place. It was changing lanes and playing the drums to a new beat. It was still music to Kara’s ears.

“Kara.”

“Cat.”

Their names sounded perfect in a few ways, but in this moment their names were more than just that. Hopes, secrets, promises. It was something only they shared. Long-gone was ‘Kiera’, as was ‘Miss Grant’. Especially in this setting.

Suddenly Cat was standing and Kara found herself doing the same. They stood so close, sharing the same air, the same thoughts, the same feelings. They were in sync, finally. Two wavelengths finding the same channel, a switch flipped.

“Why would someone like you want someone like me?” Cat whispered, looking up into Kara’s eyes, searching for an answer.

“Because I see you, the real you… and I can’t ever un-see it.” Kara replied, voice soft.

Cat took a breath, because she remembered saying those words. To a decidedly ‘not-Kara’ specimen. She wondered how Kara knew, _if_ she knew. That conversation had been so charged, and it was having the same effect right now.

“So strap in.” Kara finished, letting out a breath before closing the distance between them.

Kara’s arms took residence around Cat’s waist, while Cat’s wrapped around her neck. Puzzle pieces locking in place. Cat breathed in Kara, her scent, her warmth, the strong beat of her heart against her own.

Their lips collided in a kiss that was levels above what transpired on the beach. Kara had been holding back.

Cat’s lips were soft yet demanding, insistent against Kara’s. There were no barriers left to break. It was still careful, hesitant. Testing the waters.

“There’s so many reasons this shouldn’t happen.” Cat breathed against Kara’s lips.

“I don’t care; I’ve wanted this for too long.” Kara mumbled, smiling against her lips. That was all it took for Cat to start pushing Kara up against the balcony railing.

It grew fierce as Kara felt the edge of the balcony at her back. The kiss was passionate, searing, hot, desperate.

The world melted away, it was only them, together under the moonlight. Neither of them wanted to think, just wanted to feel. But they couldn’t feel _enough_. It was a struggle for _more_. Kara’s hands wandered up and down Cat’s back, feeling slender curves under heated hands. She didn’t know what to focus on. The feeling of Cat’s lips against her own, the heated body pressed against hers, or the feeling of Cat just invading every single one of her senses. It was pure bliss.

Then Cat’s hands were in her hair, her nails scratching deliciously at her scalp and drawing a long, desperate moan from Kara. It took all of Kara’s focus to keep her two feet firmly planted to the ground.

Lit by the moon, Cat was the first to break the kiss. Kara responded by holding Cat’s hands, pulling them to her lips, kissing her palms. Cat watched her, her entire body buzzing with adrenaline, watching the hero’s attempt to keep her lips connected to her, not ready to sever the connection.

“ _Kara._ ” Cat sighed.

“ _Cat._ ” Kara breathed as her lips ghosted Cat’s knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was worth the almost-week long wait!! The angst is over... for now


End file.
